


Where the Heart is

by TooSel



Series: Home [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Making Up, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, Smut, University, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooSel/pseuds/TooSel
Summary: Two years after Mike, Harvey, and Nela became a family, their lives are about to take a new turn yet again. With several changes on the horizon, Mike questioning his integrity, and Harvey struggling to deal with the consequences, they realize once more that the best things often happen in entirely unexpected ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as a standalone, but I recommend reading 'To build a Home' first for context :)
> 
> I decided to write this sequel because there are a few strands of plot that I felt weren't fully resolved in TBAH, or would return at a later time if they were. So this is what happens two years after Nela, Mike, and Harvey officially became a family!

“Mike? Hey, Mike!”

Mike turns around at the familiar voice, blinking at the man in front of him.

“Harold? Wow, hey! I didn't expect to see you here.”

“I'm on my way back to the firm from a meeting,” Harold says, and he looks so confident and cool about it that Mike can just raise his eyebrows in surprise. “I saw you on the other side of the street and thought, hey, that looks like Mike!”

Mike laughs. “Yeah, I'm just dropping this off at the office before I head home.”

He looks him up and down, taking in the custom-tailored suit, the blue shirt that complements his eyes, and the composed air he carries himself with. It looks a little like Harold has grown into the man he pretended to be when they were working together. It's a good look on him.

“So how have you been?”

“Great, yeah. Really great. And you?”

Harold shrugs slightly, grinning at him. “Better. So much better.”

“You look like it,” Mike tells him, squeezing his arm. “You look good, Harold. Really good. Don't take this the wrong way, but I almost didn't recognize you.”

Harold just laughs. “You're one to talk! I heard you were engaged?” He leans in with wide eyes, lowering his voice. “To Harvey Specter?”

Mike raises his hand, flashing his ring with a proud grin.

“Three months now,” he tells him. “There's no date yet, but we're thinking sometime next year. Hey, I was gonna invite you anyway, but you should totally come!”

It still sends a thrill through Mike whenever he remembers his engagement, or how it came to be. Which turned out to be kind of a funny story.

In the end Harvey beat him to it, but only just so. Mike still has to shake his head when he thinks about it. He didn't suspect a thing. Harvey had played him masterfully, making their dinner seem like a spontaneous idea when in reality, as Mike realized later on, he had planned every last detail.

“Rachel asked if Nela could stay the night after their play date on Saturday,” Mike had told him after getting off the phone, unaware that Harvey had instructed her to ask that in the first place. “She wants to have a girls' night or something.”

Harvey had hummed. “Sounds like a good idea. We could have some time to ourselves.”

“Maybe a nice and quiet dinner in?” Mike had asked hopefully, doing exactly what Harvey had anticipated. Harvey had just nodded, and Mike had seen the small smile playing on his lips, but hadn't given it any thought.

“Sure, if you want that,” Harvey had agreed. “I could cook us something.”

Mike had nodded enthusiastically, and that had been that.

Or so Mike thought.

Harvey did cook that night, but it wasn't just any other dinner. When Mike returned from the cemetery, where he'd gone after dropping Nela off at Rachel's and letting himself be coaxed into staying for a coffee, Harvey had transformed the condo into a sea of candles. And when he says that, he means it. Every surface in sight was covered in candles, bathing the entire place in a warm, cozy glow. A soft tune was playing in the background, giving the entire scene a homely feeling that instantly made him relax. It wasn't entirely dark outside yet, but Mike could already imagine how beautiful it would look when the evening progressed. He didn't even know they had any candles in the house.

In hindsight, that should have been his first clue.

But Mike, still operating under the assumption that this was a spontaneous flight of fancy, just dropped his bag and stepped behind Harvey in the kitchen, asking with a smile, “Hey, what's brought this on?”

Harvey had turned around in his arms, giving him a long look before asking, “Can't a man surprise his partner with a romantic dinner when he feels like it?”

“Hmm. That's nice of you.” Mike kissed his lips, then drew back with a smile. “Can I do anything to help? I'd set the table, but I can see you already took care of that too...”

“You can sit down and open the wine,” Harvey told him, pecking his cheek before turning back to the oven. “I'll be with you in a minute.”

“What are you making?”

“Salmon lasagna,” Harvey said casually.

Mike gasped. His favorite. His absolute, uncontested, better-than-anything favorite meal ever. “What have I done to deserve that?”

“You mean what have you done to deserve _me_ ,” Harvey shot back, glancing at him before grabbing the oven gloves.

“Yeah, you're the bomb and everything,” Mike said, rolling his eyes, but he was grinning because, obviously, he meant every word.

They sat down to eat once the lasagna was ready, and if Mike had thought the recipe was great before, it was unprecedented that night. Though, admittedly, it was probably made even better by the setting, the close proximity to each other, the chance to just talk for once without having to think about anything else, and the sight of Harvey bathed in soft candlelight, his eyes never quite seeming to leave Mike's.

It was one of the best dates Mike had ever spent with Harvey (or anyone, but that went without saying). Everything was perfect, down to the choice of music in the background – Harvey's dad, he realized later on – and his favorite dessert from the place two blocks away.

Everything became even better when Harvey very deliberately set his spoon aside, licking his lips as he shifted in his seat until he was right next to Mike. He reached for his hand, taking it in his own before he spoke.

“Did you have a good time?” he asked, and there was something in his voice that made Mike listen up.

“I still am,” he assured him, looking at their interlaced fingers. Harvey was holding his hand like it was something precious, fondling it gently, all the while staring at it intently.

“Good.” Harvey cleared his throat. “That's good.”

Before Mike could say anything he straightened, giving him an almost calculating look before he said, “You know I love you, right?”

Mike wanted to shoot back a mockingly shocked _you do?_ , but Harvey's gaze was so earnest that he just let out a disbelieving huff. “Uh, after everything you've done for me tonight, I'd be crazy to doubt it.”

Harvey nodded curtly, then looked him straight in the eye, still holding his hand. His gaze almost seemed to burn into his. “Mike, I'm not the most vocal about this, but I hope you still know just how _much_ I love you. I don't say that lightly, and I don't tell you nearly enough, but I meant it every time I did and I'm gonna continue meaning it for the rest of my life, which I am determined to spend by your side.”

Mike swallowed. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, Harvey, of course I do,” he said, and he was so taken aback by the unexpected and touching declaration that he honestly didn't realize he was being proposed to until Harvey got up from his seat only to sink down on one knee, reaching into his pocket with slightly unsteady hands to pull out a beautiful, probably sinfully expensive ring.

Taking one of Mike's hands again, he cleared his throat and continued, “I told you once that I chose you, and your problems, and everything that's going on in your life, and I stand by it. Because you are the love of my life and the light of my life, and you have given and continue to give me everything good I have in my life. So I don't think this comes as too much of a surprise, but I want to ask one more thing of you. Michael James Ross, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Mike stared at Harvey, his open and eager expression, the shining ring in his hand, the question still echoing in his head, and that was just the last straw.

“Oh, shit,” Mike whispered. “You can't be serious.”

Harvey blinked at him, clearly taken aback. A frown crossed his face. “Well, that's... not quite the response I was hoping for.”

He tried to pull his hand back, but Mike tightened his grip, shaking his head.

“No, no, I don't mean it like that,” he hurried to explain, staring at him with wide eyes. “Jesus. Of course not. I just meant, what am I supposed to do with the ring I have hidden in my drawer now?”

Harvey sat back, giving him a dumbfounded look. Then his lips twitched and he snorted.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

They looked at each other, and suddenly they were both laughing.

“Jesus Christ,” Mike said, shaking his head once they caught their breath again.

Harvey regarded him, his lips curling up in amusement. “You thought you could beat me to it?”

“I almost did!” Mike defended himself. “I couldn't have known you'd do it, like, a week before I wanted to, could I?”

Harvey gave him a curious look. “When were you gonna do it?”

Mike huffed. “Well, I'm not telling you now. That ship has sailed.”

They were both quiet, gazing at each other. Then Harvey lifted his eyebrows, shrugging a little. “Well, you could still give it to me.”

Mike glanced at him, a smile growing on his face. “I could,” he agreed, “but not before I haven't accepted your proposal. That would just be rude.”

He got up, pulling Harvey along with him until they were standing face to face. “The answer is yes,” he told him, and the smile Harvey broke into at that had to be one of the most beautiful things Mike had ever seen. “Of course I'll marry you. I can't _wait_ to marry you.”

Harvey leaned in to kiss him, and Mike wrapped his arms around him, returning the touch readily. His chest was heaving when Harvey drew back, taking his hand to slide the ring onto his finger. It fit perfectly.

“I won't even ask how you knew my size,” Mike remarked, though his voice was slightly breathless at the sight and the foreign yet undoubtedly right feeling of Harvey's ring on his finger.

“The same way you knew mine, probably,” Harvey pointed out, not sounding much better. When Mike looked up, his eyes were bright.

“Wait here,” he instructed, loath to leave him even for a second but needing to get his part over with as well.

So Mike fetched the ring he had chosen with Donna's help, sparing a thought for how she must have had the time of her life helping them both plan their respective proposals, and then he hurried to return to Harvey and propose right back.

And Harvey accepted right back, even though Mike stumbled over the words and forgot half of what he wanted to say at the look of fond adoration in his eyes. And once the ring was on his finger, Harvey had pulled him back to his feet before giving him another kiss hungry enough to shut down any other thoughts that didn't amount to _Harvey_ and _mine_ and _closer, now._

It was probably one of the best nights Mike has ever had.

“I cannot believe you,” Harold says, pulling Mike out of his reminiscing. He shakes his head. “And you have a daughter with him too?”

“Yeah, Nela. She's three now,” Mike tells him proudly. A smile passes over his face as he thinks of their daughter, and the plans they have for their little family.

Because part of the reason why they haven't set a date for the wedding yet is that they have something else coming up, something that's a little unpredictable and definitely has to be the first priority for now.

Nela is at the perfect age to become an older sister now, after all.

Mike feels giddy with excitement whenever he thinks about it, anticipation filling him at the mere prospect of having another child with Harvey.

They haven't told anyone yet, knowing that even with Harvey's friend from the adoption agency keeping an eye out for them it could take months or even years until they get a match, but he can't stop himself from thinking about it from time to time, wondering when they will get to meet their second child, how Nela will react, if it's going to be another daughter or a little boy this time. A deep yearning takes hold of him, and he reminds himself to be patient, but that's easier said than done.

Harold shakes his head in wonder. “Holy shit, Mike. You are one lucky bastard. You're out here getting everything the rest of us can just dream of like it's nothing!”

“You dreamed about marrying Harvey and having kids with him?” Mike teases, and Harold's eyes widen, a flustered expression taking hold of his features.

Mike grins. There is the old Harold he remembers.

“I'm just kidding,” he assures him. Harold gives him a look, but relaxes.

Then he tilts his head. “But seriously, how exactly did it happen? I mean, nobody really knows when you got together, but from what I heard you already had the kid when you did?”

“Yeah, well, more or less.” Mike chuckles. “It's a long story, really.”

Harold gives him a smile. “I've got time,” he says, shrugging as he lifts his eyebrows, and Mike waves his hand.

“Come on then. Remember the coffee cart guy?”

They take a seat just outside the firm once Mike has dropped off the folder, catching up over a cup of coffee. Mike tells Harold the story of how Nela came to him, how Harvey just couldn't stay out of the matter, and how they finally got together after months of what they both thought was unrequited pining. It's quite the journey they went on, he realizes as he recounts their story. But looking at the man beside him, he can tell that he isn't the only one who has had a lot going on the past few years.

Harold has positively flourished. Getting away from the firm seems to have done him a world of good, if the lack of flustered stammering and fidgeting is anything to go by.

“But enough about me,” Mike finishes. “Tell me about you. What have you been up to?”

“Oh, you know. Just kicking ass and suing the shit out of people.”

Mike elbows him. “You know, I actually believe that.”

Harold grins. “No, seriously. I'm doing amazing. I'm in a great place now, and my boss recently told me that if I keep this up, I could make partner in five years.”

“Wow. Harold, that's amazing!”

“Yeah, it is. Getting kicked out was probably the best thing that could have happened to me. I mean, Pearson Hardman is great, or Pearson Specter now, I should say. It just wasn't the right place for me. But that's okay. I'm much happier now! I guess we can't all belong there the way you do, right?”

Mike laughs, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling settling in his guts. “Yeah, I guess.”

He takes a sip of his coffee.

“So, any luck in the dating department?” he then switches the topic, listening to Harold rambling on about one of his colleagues he has been seeing for a while. It's interesting, and Mike is happy for him, but the sensation doesn't cease. It sticks with him all throughout their talk, sitting uncomfortably in his stomach when he waves Harold goodbye, following him all the way home.

* * *

Harvey is greeted by quiet when he opens the door to the condo far later than he initially planned. He drops his keys on the counter before venturing into the apartment, gradually picking up on the low sound of the TV before he spots Mike and Nela on the sofa, cuddled up together.

“Hey, you two.”

Nela perks up at the sound of his voice. “Dad!” she exclaims, scrambling from Mike's lap to grip the back of the sofa. Harvey steps close, bending down to drop a kiss on her forehead.

“Hello, sweetheart. Sorry I'm late.”

“Hey,” Mike greets him, tilting his head up for a quick kiss. He smiles at him when he draws back, his eyes moving over his features, no doubt taking in the tired lines. “There's food in the fridge if you're hungry.”

Harvey groans. “Starving, actually.”

Nela stares up at him. “Can you sit with us, Dad?” she asks. Mike brushes her hair behind her ear.

“You heard him, Nela. Dad's hungry. Let him eat first, alright? You can cuddle with him afterwards.”

Harvey chuckles at Nela's pout. “I'll be with you in a bit,” he promises, and she frowns a little, but then settles in again, returning her attention to the TV.

Harvey only takes off his jacket before heading for the fridge, fixing himself a plate. Mike leaves Nela on the sofa to finish watching her program, joining Harvey at the counter.

“The case keeping you on your toes?”

Harvey rolls his eyes. “I would have been out of the office in time if that son of a- if the guy hadn't changed his mind at the last minute. Again.”

“So he does want to settle?”

“For now. Which left me to get him a new offer that is half as good as the last one was, since he let that one pass.”

Mike pats his shoulder in sympathy. “Sounds like a great way to spend your night.”

Harvey just shakes his head. “I really wanted to be there for dinner,” he says after swallowing his bite, giving him an apologetic look. Evenings are sacred for both of them, since their mornings tend to be a little chaotic and the few hours before Nela's bedtime are the only time Harvey can really spend with her during the week.

Mike smiles at him. “That's okay. She asked about you, but I distracted her by letting her choose a movie. You can have her all to yourself tomorrow.”

“Yeah, unless that idiot changes his mind again.” He glances at Nela, who seems to be too absorbed in the movie playing to have heard him. “Sorry.”

Mike huffs out a laugh. Then he bites his lip, giving him a look. “I ran into Harold today.”

Harvey lifts his eyebrows as he chews. “Harold..?”

“Gunderson?”

“Oh. Right. How is he?”

“He's great.” Mike purses his lips, his eyes drifting to the counter. “He's amazing, actually. Really seems to have flourished since I last saw him.”

Harvey hums. “He's a good lawyer, he just wasn't right for us.”

“Yeah,” Mike says quietly. Then he looks up, smiling at him. “He congratulated us. Said I was one lucky... guy.”

Harvey chuckles. “Yeah, well, he's right about that.”

He is taking the last bite just when the credits start playing. Mike goes to switch the TV off, and soon there is the sound of little feet padding on the floor, coming to a stand right next to Harvey. Nela is staring up at him when he looks at her, waiting until he has finished eating before she announces, “I made a friend today, Dad!”

Harvey grabs her to lift her up, settling her on his thigh. “Really? Where?”

She nods. “In the park. His name is-” She frowns- “his name is Bradley.”

“Bradley,” Harvey repeats, nodding along. “How old is he?”

Nela narrows her eyes. “Five!” she then announces, holding out the fingers of her right hand.

“Five? That old? He's almost an adult then!”

She nods seriously, and Harvey hears Mike snorting in the background. He doesn't look up, biting back a smile himself as he asks, “And did you have fun with Bradley?”

She nods again. “Loads of fun,” she explains and he laughs softly.

“That's great, sweetheart. I'm glad to hear it.”

She beams up at him, rubbing her eye as she asks, “Can we play something?”

Harvey glances at the clock. “No, Nela, it's already past your bedtime. Hey, look at me,” he says when she glances downwards with a frown, lifting her chin with his finger. “I'm sorry I wasn't there to spend time with you tonight. I got busy at work and there was nothing I could do. But I promise I'll be home in time tomorrow, we can play whatever you like then. Is that okay?”

She nods, leaning into him, and he drops a kiss on her head before patting her back. “Alright, now go tidy up. You know the drill.”

Nela sighs, but climbs down from his lap to put away her toys. Harvey is relentless about cleaning up at the end of the day, and she knows resistance is futile. Doesn't mean she doesn't still try it, sometimes. Thankfully she seems to be too tired to argue tonight.

When Nela has put everything into her box, glancing at Mike and him like she is debating whether to try asking again or not, Mike calls her to him.

“Good job, Nela. Now, who do you want to put you to bed tonight?”

Nela looks between the two of them, then jumps up to hug Harvey's leg. “I want dad!”

Harvey meets Mike's amused gaze.

“I think you were missed tonight,” Mike points out.

“I can tell.” Harvey picks Nela up again, brushing her hair out of her face when she wraps her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. “Come on then, let's get you ready. Someone's dead on their feet.”

“We did _so_ much today, Dad,” Nela informs him around a yawn. “Me and Bradley and daddy.”

“Yeah? Well, you can tell me all about it before I read you a story, alright?”

She nods, burying her head in his shoulder. “Can you read 'Guess how much I love you'?”

She stumbles a little over the title, drowsiness making her tongue heavy. Harvey's hand travels up her back in soothing circles. “Sure thing, baby.”

“Hold on,” Mike says, getting up to kiss her. He then offers his cheek, accepting the goodnight kiss he gets in return with a smile. “Sweet dreams, love.”

“Night, Daddy.”

The minimal complaining about brushing her teeth is a dead giveaway about how exhausted Nela really is. She stretches her arms up when they are done and Harvey carries her into her room, the one that used to be Mike's too and has long since been remodeled into a children's room. He changes her diaper for the night – potty training is still a work in progress – and helps her put on her pajamas before wrapping her up in her duvet, tucking the edges in the way she likes.

“Minnie?” Nela asks sleepily, and Harvey hums, picking up the stuffed Minnie Mouse he brought back from Chicago from the ground. He never thought she would get as attached to the toy as she did, but it makes him smile every time he sees her clutching the mouse tightly.

“There we go,” he murmurs, rubbing her arm gently. “You still want me to read 'Guess how much I love you'?”

She nods avidly, or as avidly as she can in her state of drowsiness, and Harvey takes it from the stack of books on her nightstand. “Good choice,” he remarks. “It's very appropriate.”

He opens the first page, keeping his voice low as he begins to read, the familiar words falling easily from his lips.

It's a beautiful story, one he never gets tired of reading to her. Nela's lips are moving when he glances up, forming the words along with him until her eyes fall closed not long after.

She is fast asleep within a few pages, but Harvey reads the book to the end before shutting it quietly. She's not the only one who missed spending time together tonight, after all.

“Love you, sweetheart,” he whispers. He runs a hand over her hair, kissing her forehead before getting up, leaving the night light on.

“That was fast,” he says under his breath, quietly closing the door to Nela's room behind him. Mike looks up from the sofa with a smile.

“Yeah, she really wore herself out on the playground earlier. I practically had to tear her away from her new friend, they kept running around.”

“Good for us,” Harvey remarks.

Mike smirks. “I knew you would turn her into a workout freak.”

“There is nothing wrong with looking after your body from a young age on,” Harvey deadpans as he lifts Mike's feet from the sofa, settling them in his lap once he's taken a seat.

“You're a real idiot,” Mike tells him.

“An idiot you didn't just agree to marry, but were planning on proposing to yourself. So, really, I would take a look at my own life choices if I were you.”

He expects a snarky comeback, but is met with silence instead. When he looks up, Mike is just staring at him without really seeing, his eyes unfocused before he lowers them to the book in his lap. Getting lost in that big brain of his again, Harvey thinks with wry amusement. Probably distracted by everything they have coming up. The child, the wedding, and work on top of all that...

Harvey nudges his leg. “You okay?”

Mike looks up, a smile settling on his lips a second later. “Yeah, sure.”

Harvey regards him before shrugging. He leans in for a quick kiss, then gets comfortable with a book next to him. He doesn't start reading right away, instead glancing at Mike over the back.

Looking at his own life choices, he can't say that he always did the right thing, but he sure as hell did good when it mattered.

It's been years, and it still surprises him sometimes to have Mike sitting on his sofa – their sofa now – like this. Like it's the most normal thing in the world, like he doesn't want to be anywhere else. It's a good thing he doesn't, because Harvey never wants to let him go again. Neither does Nela. And neither will their second child, whenever they may meet it.

Harvey's stomach fills with warmth at the thought. They are currently at the waiting stage, and while most of the time he can will himself to get a grip, sometimes it's impossible not to get impatient.

He knows that Mike feels the same way. They sometimes whisper about it in the dead of night, forgoing their own rule of going on with their lives as usual until there are news in favor of painting an image of the future that is almost close enough to grasp. A few years back, Harvey never would have considered this a possibility for the future, didn't even know he wanted this, and now it's all he can think about anymore.

Once they made the decision to adopt again, knowing that even with someone on the inside it might take years, they contacted Harvey's guy, David, right away. They want a baby if possible, or a toddler, who doesn't have any family left. Otherwise they aren't picky. David promised to let them know as soon as a match came up. It really does pay off to have someone owing you.

Harvey knows Mike isn't entirely comfortable with taking advantage of their connections, but they talked about it and agreed that when it came to their family, they could be selfish for once. Mike will be happy they did when they hold their child in their arms for the first time, hopefully soon.

Harvey slides his hands underneath the fabric of Mike's pants, massaging his ankle. Mike doesn't look up, but Harvey can see him smiling into his book.

Yeah, the sight of him so completely at ease here is something Harvey is still not used to. He doesn't know if he ever will be. The thought makes him frown a little. He sucks in his lip, letting his eyes drift around the living room.

Truth is, the condo is beautiful, and Harvey will always think of it dearly, his first own apartment, the first thing of value he really owned. But that's the thing. It used to be his before it was theirs, and something about that doesn't quite sit right with him.

It's just a feeling. It's not something that keeps him up at night, but the idea of having a place that always was and always will be theirs sticks with him, and the longer Harvey mulls over it, the more he realizes how much he would actually like that.

He knows Mike likes the condo, feels at home here – as he should – and he has thoroughly infiltrated the space, mixing Harvey's belongings with his own, filling up the empty rooms and making his presence undeniable.

But there is so much here that is just Harvey's, that they never bothered to change. The design of the bedroom. The decoration of the living room. The equipment of the kitchen.

And truthfully, it's getting a little crammed with the impending arrival of the new addition to their family. Maybe it's time for something new. A different place. Bigger. Maybe something that has less of an air of a bachelor's life to it and feels more... homely.

Who knows. All that may still be far off. But thinking about it... well, Harvey thinks, weighing his options really doesn't hurt.

* * *

The thing is, Mike _does_ feel like he belongs at Pearson Specter.

And that's precisely what's bothering him.

It's entirely too dangerous to get comfortable in a place that could blow up at any moment, hurting not just him but everyone he cares for, and yet that's exactly what he's done.

It makes him sick to his stomach to think about. And it's not just Harold's harmless remark that brought it up. The thoughts have been sneaking in lately, quietly making a home in the deepest parts of his mind, making it harder to get rid of them every time.

And maybe that's a sign that he shouldn't.

Leading the life he has was always going to be a risk, unless he quit practicing the law. He knew that going in, he knew that when he decided to become a father and start a family. He thought he could push it to the back of his mind, back when they made the decision to adopt Nela, and that it would stay there and everything would be fine. But it's not.

Because the doubts are always there, never quite allowing him to come to rest, and it used to be as exciting as it was scary, but now the excitement is gone and it's just become draining.

It's a secret that could have catastrophic consequences. Yes, Mike is as secure as he can be with Lola having hacked into the Bar and Harvard and that comforted him for a while, but there is no guarantee it would be enough to keep him from being found guilty if it ever came to it.

He knew that, going in. And he thought that would be enough.

But now it doesn't feel like it anymore. Hasn't for quite a while, if he is honest.

Mike used to think about it sometimes, but after running into Harold, he can't seem to stop. It's there when he's at work, talking to a client, looking at Nela, wrapping his arms around Harvey.

With their plans for a second child and the upcoming wedding, the threat is getting realer and realer because there is more and more at stake. And the thought of his secret dangling over his family makes him sick. It was bad before, when it was just flashes of his guilty conscience that subsided again over time. It's terrible now.

Harold is convinced he belongs at Pearson Specter. Harvey certainly thinks so. The entire world believes it, and Mike used to, too.

But now he's not so sure anymore.

* * *

In the end it's obvious.

The envelope is heavy in his hands, way too heavy for the single sheet of paper inside. Mike turns it over and over. His fingers leave sweaty imprints where he grips it tightly.

It's been three weeks since he ran into Harold, and it hasn't given him any rest since. It's like his remark tore down all the barriers that kept Mike from thinking about the issue too much, so he sat down and actually thought about it.

And there was only one way for that to go, really.

He takes a deep breath, squaring his shoulders as he makes himself approach Donna's desk.

“Hey,” she greets him with a quick glance at his face, frowning when she takes his expression in. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Or he will be, once he gets this over with. “Look,” Mike says, nodding towards the intercom, “could you do me a favor and not listen when I go in? Just give us a minute to ourselves?”

She raises her eyebrows, and for a moment Mike thinks she's going to ask, but then she just nods and switches it off. He smiles at her. “Thanks.”

“Are you really alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just need to talk to him for a second. Everything's fine.”

Or it will be. He swallows, taking another deep breath before opening the door to Harvey's office.

“Hey.”

Harvey looks up from his laptop, signing him to come inside. “You got the Hastings files for me? Because I need them yesterday.”

“I'll get them to you in a minute,” Mike promises. “But there's something else I need to talk to you about first.”

“What is it?”

Mike purses his lips, his finger tapping the paper he's carrying. Harvey's eyes fall on the envelope in his hands. A wave of apprehension floods Mike's stomach, but it's too late to go back now. No way out but through.

“What's that?”

Mike swallows. He can't say it, instead hands the letter to him with a shake of his head. “Just read it.”

Harvey frowns, but takes the envelope, opening it quickly. Mike fights the impulse to hold his breath as he reads the first few lines, his expression growing confused, then incredulous. His eyes shoot up, catching Mike's gaze.

“What the hell is this?” he demands to know.

Mike exhales slowly. “It's my letter of resignation.”

Saying it makes it real somehow. It's liberating and terrifying at once.

“No, it's not.” When Mike says nothing Harvey shakes his head slowly, disbelief written all over his face. “You're not serious. This is a joke.”

Mike shakes his head as well, holding his gaze. “It's not a joke, Harvey. I mean it.”

He can see the moment it sinks in that he is not having him on, that the letter really means what it says on the tin. He thinks that Harvey probably knew from the second he started reading, he just didn't want to acknowledge it. He can't blame him for that. It's a bitter pill to swallow.

“What the fuck, Mike?”

Mike nearly recoils at the raw hurt in the look Harvey is giving him, full of incredulity and incomprehension. It looks an awful lot like betrayal.

“Where the hell did this come from? I thought things were going great. I thought you were happy, and now-” he screws up his face, holding out his hands- “out of the fucking blue, you're quitting?”

“I am,” Mike confirms quietly.

“Goddamn it!” Harvey explodes, slapping the letter on his desk. Mike forces himself not to wince.

“Harvey, it's not as big a deal as you're making it out to be.”

“The hell it isn't!” Before he can say as much as a word Harvey is out of his seat, shaking his head. “You spring this on me out of nowhere and expect me to what, shake your hand and tell you that I'll see you at home?”

“I expected nothing of the sort,” Mike retorts, getting up as well, “just that we could have a rational conversation about this like adults, so that you could understand my decision!”

Harvey lets out a startled laugh, dripping with disbelief. “You wanna have a conversation _now?_ Well, you can take it and shove it up your ass because I'm not having it.”

He grabs the letter, creasing it as he pushes it towards him. “I'm not accepting this. Take it to Jessica if you want to hand it in, but it's not going through me.”

Mike raises his arms. “Harvey, can we just-”

“Talk about this? The same way we did when you made this decision, you mean? Oh wait, that's not right, because you made that all on your own.”

Mike clutches the back of his chair. “Harvey-”

“So no, we can't talk about this, Mike,” Harvey continues, speaking right over him as if he didn't say a word. “Now get out of my way.”

His icy tone cuts Mike straight to the bone. He can't do anything but stare blankly as Harvey strides past him, his shoulder knocking into his on his way out.

Mike is left with nothing but silence, ringing in his ears until the sound feels deafening. He releases a slow breath, closing his eyes. His fingers are still clutching the back of his seat.

He knew Harvey wouldn't take it well, that it would come as a shock, but he hoped that doing this here would help them both put up a front of professionalism until they could talk it out in private.

It seems that he gravely miscalculated.

The worst part isn't that Harvey yelled at him. No, it's that underneath his anger was a hurt Mike didn't expect and wasn't prepared for, a hurt he is trying to conceal from him now, lashing out instead of admitting to his vulnerability. As if he's the only one this is hard on.

Mike rubs his face with his hands, shaking his head. It's done now. No point in staying here, going over their fight again and again, before Harvey hasn't cooled down. There's work to be done, after all.

He leaves the office in defeat, feeling Donna's wide eyes on his back as he returns to his desk. He's glad she doesn't ask, because he doesn't think he could find it in himself to reply.

He already did enough damage for one day. He doesn't want to talk to anyone else until he figures out how to fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

The words echo in Harvey's head until he has to press his palms against his eyes, trying to get them out by sheer force of will.

_It's not as big a deal as you're making it out to be._

Like hell it isn't. Mike is leaving, and it's supposed to not be important? Harvey scoffs. In what world is Mike walking away from him something he is just supposed to accept instead of a major deal?

A major deal he didn't see coming.

And he saw it in Mike's eyes, in the set of his shoulders, the sad determination on his face. He meant every word. His decision is already made, no matter what Harvey says or does. Mike is leaving, and there is nothing he can do because he never said as much as a word about it.

Harvey bites back the anger rising in him, clenching his fists until his nails leave marks on his palms.

He is angry at Mike, royally pissed actually, for springing this on him. That he didn't talk to him about this at all beforehand. He, who always demands that Harvey talks about things, couldn't find it in him to let him know that he was considering such a life-changing decision.

Yeah, he's goddamn angry. And it hurts. And underneath all that, hidden so deep somewhere Harvey doesn't even want to look, is the gnawing fear that Mike leaving the office is only the beginning.

It's irrational, he knows that. Mike quitting is not the same as Mike breaking up with him or disappearing from his life.

But he wasn't supposed to decide this on his own. And if he leaves the office, if he leaves here, what's to say he won't leave Harvey entirely? They are supposed to be partners, in every sense of the word, and yet he went and made this choice by himself.

So much for trusting your partner with what's bothering you. They are _engaged_ , for god's sake. What the hell was Mike thinking not to tell him about this?

Harvey lets out a deep breath, running a hand over his face in an attempt to regain his composure. He still has work to get through, and yet he keeps replaying their conversation in his head like it's going to make any more sense the fiftieth time around.

This is why he was always averse to caring before Mike. He never managed to care about anyone without getting hurt. Even now. This is worse, in fact. Worse than when Scottie betrayed him. Worse, in a way, than learning the truth about his mother.

Because with Mike, it was supposed to be different.

His eyes flicker to the clock. His stomach contracts at the mere thought of going home and facing him, facing the reality of what's going to happen now, with or without his consent.

Harvey exhales, squaring his shoulders as he forces himself to get a grip and focus. He works late, only going home before it gets dark so he can see Nela before she goes to bed.

To his credit, Mike doesn't try to get him to talk when he arrives. All the better, Harvey thinks, disappearing into the bedroom without another word. He wouldn't even know where to start.

* * *

Harvey doesn't talk to him that night.

He doesn't talk to him the next day either, getting out of bed before Mike can say as much as good morning, having Donna drop his work for the day on his desk, spending dinner in silence except to reply when Nela talks to him.

Mike keeps swallowing the words on the tip of his tongue, willing himself to give him the space he so obviously needs. He knows that Harvey has to take his time, but being reduced to the silent treatment after everything they've been through stings. Especially because, like everything Harvey sets his mind to, he does it exceptionally well.

He endures it until the morning of the third day before he finally breaks the silence, unable to take another second of it.

“Hey,” he says when Harvey comes into the kitchen after his shower, pushing a cup of coffee towards him. Harvey grunts in reply, accepting the cup but otherwise staying silent. He doesn't join him and Nela at the table, instead just standing there like he's ready to leave again any second. Mike chews on his lip, trying to think of what to say.

“Did the Hastings call about the deposition?”

Work probably isn't the best conversation opener for them right now, but he can't think of anything other than to downright say, _hey, I miss you terribly and I'm sorry I messed up so please stop ignoring me_. He's not sure that would go down so well, not when Harvey hasn't said as much as a word to him since he last tried to explain himself.

“It's tomorrow,” Harvey says, taking a sip of his coffee before frowning. Mike holds back a sigh. He knows he made it the right way.

“Right. Do you need me there?”

“I can handle it by myself.”

“I know, but just because you can doesn't mean-”

“That I should?” Harvey turns around, really looking at him for the first time in what feels like forever. Mike is almost glad, except his gaze is so bitter as it bores into Mike's that his breath hitches. “Well, I'm gonna have to start doing everything by myself again, won't I? Better get used to it.”

Mike sighs. “Harvey, come on. Let's-”

“No, you know what?” Harvey cuts him off, glancing at Nela with a shake of his head. “Let's not go into this right now. I'm heading for the office. Have the proofs for Berger on my desk by eleven.”

Putting the barely touched coffee down, he goes to grab his jacket. He drops a kiss on Nela's head, murmuring a goodbye to her before breezing past Mike like he's thin air. Mike is left sitting there in silence, staring at the now empty space where Harvey was just a minute ago.

He catches Nela's wide eyes when he sighs. She frowns when he tries to smile, clearly not buying it.

“Is dad mad?”

Her fingers grip the spoon she is holding tightly. Mike's stomach sinks.

“Yeah, he is,” he says. “But not at you, sweetheart. He's mad at me.”

“Why?”

Why? Mike almost laughs. If he knew how to explain it, maybe he'd know how to fix it. But _I fucked up while trying to do the right thing_ and _I didn't tell him about something that affected us both because I was so busy with myself_ don't seem like the right thing to say to a three-year-old.

“We had a fight because I did something that hurt him. But it's going to be okay, I promise. Your dad will be happy again really soon, you'll see. He just needs a little time.”

Nela frowns at him, like she doesn't understand how Mike could have done anything wrong. His throat tightens at the thought. If only she could stay this way, so young and unaware of his faults, seeing only the good parts, always. If only she could keep this perfect image she has of him and never had to learn the truth.

He reaches out, caressing her head as he smiles at her, swallowing down the sentimentality welling up in him. “I love you, okay, sweetheart?” he tells her quietly. “And dad loves you too. We both love you so, so much. It's all going to be alright.”

Nela nods, looking at him for another second before going back to her breakfast. Mike draws his hand back only reluctantly, sighing as he wills himself to believe his own words.

It's all going to be alright. Well, of course it is. They've been through worse, after all. He'd just like to get to that part sooner rather than later.

* * *

Things at work aren't much better. The air in Harvey's office is so thick with tension that Mike could cut it with a knife, and the fact that Harvey acts like he's above it all only makes it worse. Mike knows he's putting up a front, he knows he's hurting underneath the mask he's putting on, and the fact that he even bothers wearing one after everything they have gone through makes him sick to his stomach.

Because Mike is hurting, too. He never meant to mess things up this badly. He didn't think it would hurt Harvey so much to be left out, wasn't even aware that's what he was doing at the time, and he could smack himself for it in hindsight, but it's done now.

But if Harvey refuses to talk to him he can't see how he is going to make it better. He won't even hear him out when he tries to apologize. Mike understands his need for space, but how much makes too much? How much time to lick his wounds is too long to start that conversation again?

He was ready to talk it out over breakfast this morning, with or without Nela there, but if Harvey can't do that without starting another fight, maybe it is better to wait until they are alone. He appreciates Harvey trying to keep Nela out of it, but if that morning has proven one thing it's that their fight isn't going to pass her by either way. He is worried about her picking up on the tension, seeing them not talking and resolving their issues, just as he is worried about the two of them. They should be able to do these things. This isn't their first fight by a long shot. So why is this so difficult?

Mike knows the office isn't the right place to start the conversation either – he has learned his lesson regarding that, thank you very much – but he's running out of options.

“You look miserable.”

He glances up at the sound of Rachel's voice, finding her standing in the doorway. She crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow in silent question. Mike sighs.

“Harvey and I had a fight.”

“Oh. Trouble in paradise?”

She comes inside when he nods, closing the door behind her before she leans against his desk. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really. I don't know.” He isn't sure if he should tell her about his plans to resign when he hasn't even had the chance to talk it through with Harvey. Then again, not talking about it is what got him into this position in the first place. “I mean, it's kind of my own fault, because I messed up big time, but he's not even letting me apologize or explain myself, and it's driving me insane.”

“That bad? Come on, look at what you two have been through. You always work it out, this time surely is no different.”

“Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure about that,” he mutters darkly.

“Mike.” Rachel frowns, tilting her head. “What did you do?”

Mike sighs. And then he tells her about his decision. Her eyes widen in shock as she listens, but she lets him finish, shaking her head when he is done.

“Okay, disregarding the huge news you just broke because I'll be coming back to that later – why exactly is Harvey mad at you?”

“Because I didn't tell him that I was thinking about it until I'd already made the decision. I mean, we talked about it a while ago, but that was more like... acknowledging the possibility. And now it's a real thing that's happening and he didn't take it so well.”

“Okay,” Rachel says again, slowly. “I don't really understand why you didn't tell him, but I'm sure you had your reasons.” Mike wants to interrupt and say, _not really, I've just been too self-absorbed to think ahead,_ but he figures it's probably not necessary for her to know that. “What I don't get is, why is Harvey angry with you? I mean, if I told Logan out of the blue I was gonna quit he'd be surprised, but he wouldn't be this mad that I didn't tell him about it.”

Mike smiles a little at the mention of Rachel's fiancé. The two of them met – or rather, met again, as Mike has learned later on – a few months after Mike and Harvey decided to keep Nela. They've had quite the whirlwind romance, getting engaged after only a year, but Mike has seen them together, the pull to each other they just can't seem to escape, and he thinks that they are probably right in tying the knot. Not everyone needs to wait as long as he and Harvey did before they finally figured it out, after all.

But it seems that stubbornness is a recurring theme with them.

“Yeah, but you and Logan don't work together,” he points out. “I mean, I do see where Harvey's coming from. I really think he's overreacting, but I can't even tell him that and try to make him see things from a neutral standpoint at the moment. I just hate the way things are right now. Even Nela is noticing that something's up.”

Rachel winces in sympathy. “I can imagine. You know that big fight Logan and I had a few weeks ago? I hated every second of it. It was really stupid in hindsight too. But we worked it out once we stopped to listen to each other.”

Mike lets out a deep breath. “Difference is, you were actually willing to listen and talk it out. Harvey can't even be in the same room as me right now.”

“You know how he is. He's hurt, and he hates when he's hurt because he doesn't like feeling vulnerable.”

“Yeah, he really doesn't. But shutting me out isn't doing much good, is it?”

“People don't always make rational decisions when they have something big on their mind,” Rachel remarks, giving him a pointed look. Mike lets out a small laugh.

“You mean like me not telling him that I was thinking about resigning?”

“Just like that, yeah.” She sits up. “Look, Mike, I know this seems like a huge thing to you right now, and I'm sure it's not pleasant, believe me, but you're gonna work it out. Just give him some more time to wrap his head around the idea of you leaving.”

“It's been three days,” Mike says with a scowl.

“It's _only_ been three days,” Rachel corrects. “And those have been filled with work and long hours at the office. I don't think he's actually had a lot of time to think it through yet. You've got to be patient. He'll be ready to talk sooner or later. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want this fight to drag on any longer than you do.”

“Yeah,” Mike sighs, sitting back in his chair. “You're probably right.”

She pats his shoulder, then releases a slow breath. “So, you really want to quit?”

Mike nods. “It's the right decision.”

“Wow.” She glances at him. “I mean, I kind of get where Harvey's coming from, losing it like that. It's a lot to stomach. You're a great lawyer. And I always felt like you were one, through and through.”

“I am.” He sighs. “And part of me always will be. But it's time for me to move on from this. It's not right.”

Rachel regards him closely, nodding once. “You seem certain. If you know it's right for you, nothing's going to change your mind. I won't try, even though I'll miss having you around.”

“Believe me, I'm not disappearing just because I don't work here anymore. You can still take me on lunch dates to fancy restaurants so we can gossip about our soon-to-be husbands and whatever else is going on in our lives.”

She smiles at him. “I should hope so,” she says sternly. Then she gets up, straightening her dress. “Well, I've got to get back to work. Louis doesn't wait for anyone.”

Mike laughs. “He sure doesn't.”

“If you want to talk, just let me know.”

He nods. “Thanks, Rachel.”

Rachel squeezes his shoulder before turning to leave. “Trust me, Mike. He'll come around soon. It's going to be okay.”

“Yeah,” Mike says quietly. “Soon.”

* * *

Harvey doesn't come home late that night, which Mike chooses to consider progress. He spends most of the evening playing with Nela instead of acknowledging Mike's presence, granted, but at least the immediate anger seems to have left him. Mike stays in the background for the most part, knowing that if they are going to talk it won't be with Nela in the room, but there is something he needs to bring up before that, and he hates how his stomach twists at the thought.

Harvey is in the middle of building a Lego tower with Nela when Mike approaches him, lingering next to the sofa as he waits for Harvey to look at him.

He turns his head when he notices Mike, just giving him a look.

Mike clears his throat. “Look, I know this probably isn't a great time, but your friend from the adoption agency left a message. He wanted to know if we'd consider a child that is older than two and asked to call him back about an appointment to talk things through.”

Harvey's forehead creases with a frown. Silence reigns between them for a long, drawn-out moment and Mike feels the urge to say something else to fill it, but it's not his place, and so he forces himself to wait.

Harvey looks down to pick up another brick, still frowning. When he speaks, it's simply, “Look, Mike, we should talk about this another time.”

Nothing more. Just the downright, decided refusal, leaving no room for arguments. Mike opens his mouth to reply, then stops. Dozens of questions pop into his head, things he wants to say or ask, but he doesn't know how to pronounce any of them without lashing out.

He swallows them all down, in the end just saying, “Okay.” He raises his hand, then drops it on the back of the sofa. “Just... you let me know when you're ready.”

For whatever. To talk about their future. To talk about the here and now. “Alright,” Harvey says quietly. Mike lets out a frustrated breath and leaves the room.

Dinner is a quiet affair. Mike is glad that Nela is clearly exhausted after running herself ragged earlier, since she doesn't seem to pick up on the strange atmosphere. He misses her babbling, though. It would at least give the impression of a somewhat normal evening.

It's still fairly early when they finish eating. Harvey gets up to clear the table, leaving it to Mike to take Nela's bib off and wash her messy hands. When he returns he keeps his voice carefully neutral.

“Nela wants to watch a movie. Are you joining us?”

Harvey meets his eyes. Mike doesn't acknowledge the way his stomach unclenches in relief when he nods. “I'll be right there.”

“Great. Hope you're in the mood for Disney.”

“Of course. When am I not?” Harvey asks dryly. It's the first exchange like that they've had since their fight, and for a moment they both seem surprised by it.

Mike gives him a tentative smile that only grows when Harvey doesn't scowl at him in return. _Progress_ , the voice in his head whispers.

He puts Mary Poppins on and grabs Nela's cuddly blanket, motioning her to get comfortable on the sofa before he wraps her up. He sits down next to her, pulling her close so she can lean into him, and the movie has just started playing when Harvey joins them, sitting down on her other side. Mike doesn't look away from the screen, but he leans back into the sofa with a small smile.

He doesn't pay much attention to the movie, having seen it countless times before, instead allowing himself to relax and just enjoy spending the night with his family for the first time in days. Harvey is quiet next to him, either focusing on the movie or pretending to, but it's the fact that he's there at all that fills Mike with careful optimism.

They watch the film in comfortable silence, save for Nela's less and less frequent remarks and attempts to sing along. It's almost cathartic, this bit of closeness after feeling so distanced from Harvey for the last few days, and Mike ends up being rather glad about Nela's choice of movie. That families can overcome any obstacle if they are just willing to do so is an appropriate message, after all.

At the touching ending he turns his head to glance at Harvey over Nela, holding on to both of them, only to find him already looking at him, swallowing when neither of them breaks the contact.

There is an understanding in that look that's been lacking these past few days, fueled by the moment of togetherness, and it takes them both another second before they can tear their eyes from each other.

Mike heaves a quiet sigh of relief when he looks back at the screen. It's definitely progress.

He's reluctant to leave the cocoon they have built on the sofa when the end credits play, but a glance at the clock tells him that it's high time Nela went to bed.

“Alright, sweetheart, it's time to sleep now,” he murmurs, giving Harvey a thankful smile when he gets up to take care of the DVD. “Who do you want to put you to bed tonight?”

“You, Daddy,” she mumbles drowsily. The movie has made her tired, her eyelids drooping as she buries her head in his stomach. Mike nods and picks her up, smiling when she nuzzles into his neck.

“Come on then. Say goodnight to dad, okay?”

“Night, Da,” she mumbles, blinking her eyes open when Harvey steps closer, his chest nearly touching Mike's as he drops a kiss on her head. His lips linger on her forehead for a few long seconds before he draws back.

“Goodnight, Nela. Sweet dreams.”

Mike swallows, tearing his eyes from Harvey as he carries her to the bathroom.

She's tired enough to agree to brushing her teeth without arguing and lets herself be put into her pajamas willingly.

“You're done in, aren't you?” Mike murmurs, brushing her hair out of her face when he has pulled the duvet over her. “Maybe a short book today then. How do you feel about Fox and the Pine?”

She nods, her eyes already closing, and Mike barely gets to the middle of the story before she's fast asleep. He drops a kiss on her cheek, then switches off the lights and quietly leaves the room.

Harvey isn't anywhere in sight when he returns, but the door to the balcony is wide open, almost in invitation. Mike takes a deep breath before stepping into the doorway, knocking on the glass to announce himself.

“Hey,” Harvey says quietly, turning to look at him.

“Hi.” Mike bites his lip, shifting his weight. He takes a deep breath, then just asks, “Harvey, can we talk?”

Harvey nods, signing him over with a tilt of his head. “Come here.”

Mike slips past the door, sitting down next to him. Their knees almost bump. Harvey doesn't move away.

“Harvey, I'm sorry,” Mike breaks the silence, suddenly desperate to get it out after days of keeping it in. “I'm really sorry. I had no idea you would take it this badly, and if I'd known I never would have told you the way I did.”

Harvey nods slowly, almost to himself. “I'm sorry, too. For shutting you out.”

Mike releases a slow breath. “Why didn't you just let me explain?”

“I couldn't talk to you,” Harvey says, not looking at him. “Not before I hadn't tried to make at least a little peace with it by myself.” He glances at him, clenching his jaw at Mike's miserable expression. “I didn't want to say anything to you in the heat of the moment that I would regret later on.”

“That's... really considerate, and I appreciate it. I still wish you would have let me explain myself, though. I hated the last few days.”

“Yeah,” Harvey says quietly. “Me too.” Then he looks up, his gaze demanding. “Why didn't you tell me? Before you made the decision. Why didn't I hear a single word about it until you were already sure?”

Mike shakes his head. “I don't know. Honestly, I wasn't thinking about you in that moment, not in the sense of, 'oh, I better keep this from Harvey'. I was just trying to make peace with it myself, because it wasn't an easy thing to think about, you know? Because I love being a lawyer, and I love working with you, and giving that up when I have everything I could ask for is... it's rough.” He shrugs helplessly. “I guess I was so busy with myself, trying to reconcile what I wanted with what I knew was right, that I didn't stop to think that you'd like to know about it beforehand. It was just something I needed to sort out for myself.”

“You're the one who's always telling me that talking about it is the better option. You're the one who always demands I open up more. And I thought, after everything, we'd both learned that's true. And I'm making an effort, Mike. I just would have liked to see you do the same.”

Mike swallows against the guilt welling up in him. “I'm sorry. I know it was a dick move to expect something from you and then do the exact opposite myself. I can only tell you that I honestly didn't see it that way at the time, and that I'm sure as hell not gonna make that mistake again.”

He lets out a deep breath as he takes Harvey's frown in, feeling the urge to explain himself further, to make it alright. “But it's not that I was lying awake every night for months thinking about this. It came up, yes, but I always pushed it away so it could be a problem for a later time. It just turned out that the later time was now, and when I thought about it I realized fairly quickly what I had to do. After that it was a matter of coming to terms with it rather than making the decision.”

And that's the bottom line, really. Harvey nods, like he knows it too. “I get that,” he says. “Trust me, I've been there. But you've got to see things from my perspective. It looked a hell of a lot like you just didn't think to talk to me about this decision that affects both of us.”

“I do see that now. I don't know what else I can say other than I'm sorry.”

Harvey sighs, shaking his head as if dismissing the question. When he looks up, there is a different expression on his features, wrinkling his forehead, making his eyes bore into Mike's. It's a lack of comprehension, a bone-deep desire to understand.

“Why?”

He doesn't clarify what he means, but Mike knows anyway. He lets out a deep breath. _You know why_ isn't gonna cut it. Harvey wants to hear his reasons, and he deserves to, after what Mike put him through.

“You said it yourself, it's always gonna be a risk unless I quit.”

He inhales sharply, going on before Harvey can demand a better reason like he knows he will. “It's too dangerous. We pretended it was alright, but it's not. It's never going to be alright unless I stop knowingly putting my family in jeopardy and not doing anything about it.”

Harvey says nothing. Maybe because there is nothing to say.

“You knew this was a possibility,” Mike continues after a while. “You knew it might come to this one day, we talked about it. I understand that I caught you off guard with that letter, but why did this decision shock you so much?”

Harvey lets out a dry laugh. “You think you leaving me isn't gonna shock me?”

“Well, if I were leaving _you_ I'd understand, but this is work. I'm still gonna be right here. You know that, right?”

It's supposed to be a rhetorical question, but it's met with silence. Mike raises his eyebrows. When Harvey just returns his look, Mike's jaw drops with the sickening realization of what is really going on here.

“Oh, come on. Harvey...”

He slides forwards in his seat, shaking his head vehemently.

“I'm not leaving you, Harvey. I'm doing this so I can stay with you and our family forever. Look, me leaving the office doesn't mean that I don't love you. It means I love you too much, and Nela, and our future baby, to put you into this position any longer.”

He releases a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair. “I don't know what else to tell you. I'm not quitting because I've had enough of you. It's just that the thought of this hanging over all our heads was starting to make me sick, and I knew it couldn't go on like this, for everyone's sake.”

Harvey absently plays with the ring on his finger as he scrutinizes him. “I had no idea you were struggling so much with this,” he finally says, shaking his head with a frown. “I should have seen it.”

“You couldn't,” Mike negates immediately. “I didn't acknowledge it to myself for a long time. Because I didn't want to quit the law. I still don't. But it's the right thing. I don't know, after Harold told me that I seemed to belong at Pearson Specter I just couldn't stop thinking about it anymore.” He sighs. “I should have talked to you about what was going on before writing that letter. I know that now. And I really am sorry I told you this way. I never meant to hurt you.”

Harvey sighs as well. “I know. And I never meant to doubt your commitment to- us, but this isn't an easy topic for me.”

He lets out a deep breath. Mike wants to reach out and smooth down the frown he has seen way too much of lately, but he's not sure they are there yet.

“Look, Mike, I opened myself up to you. I let you in in a way I've never done before, never wanted to. You have a power over me I've never given anyone else. If you wanted to, you could ruin me.”

“I don't want that,” Mike says quietly. “I'd never want that. And I hope you understand that goes both ways. You could ruin me too. You have as much power over me as I have over you.”

Harvey's lips quirk into a humorless smile. “I guess that's love,” he says dryly before shaking his head a little. “Look, the idea of you taking what I give you and then leaving is scaring the shit out of me. And your resignation made me confront that, and I wasn't... I didn't handle that particularly well.”

“Well, you don't have to, because I'm not going anywhere,” Mike says with determination. “And anyway, it's kind of sweet,” he adds, trying to lighten the mood. The corner of Harvey's mouth lifts before he grows serious again, throwing him a long, contemplating look.

“Listen, I'm not gonna pretend this isn't about you quitting too, because you're an incredible lawyer and you'll be sorely missing from the office, but I can get behind that. It's gonna be hard as hell to let you walk away, but I know it's for the right reasons. What really messed me up was the idea of you leaving entirely. You stay with me, I can work with that.” He exhales deeply, lifting an eyebrow as he looks at him with resignation. “Even though I'll need some time to adjust to not having you around at work.”

“I'm not leaving you,” Mike repeats firmly, grasping his hand in an attempt to make him understand how serious he is. “I'm never, ever leaving you. I'm doing this so I can always be with you. I'm not leaving.”

Harvey nods. “I know.”

“Do you?” Mike asks urgently, shaking his head. He can't have Harvey walking around with the idea stuck in his head that Mike leaving him is even a remote possibility.

Harvey looks at him then, and when he nods again, it's more decided. “Yeah,” he says, giving him a small but honest smile. “I do.”

Mike regards him thoughtfully, then squeezes his hand, lacing their fingers together. The last bit of tension in his stomach eases when Harvey doesn't deny him but returns the pressure, holding on tightly.

They sit in silence for a while, both of them mulling their conversation. Mike still regrets having hurt Harvey, but he feels so much lighter after talking to him. He won't let it get this far again, he vows to himself. He wishes their fight hadn't happened, but he chooses to see it as a learning opportunity. He never wants to give Harvey cause to doubt him again.

It's calm up there, the traffic beneath them only a distant sound as they look at the city from above. Mike has always found something to be peaceful about it. At this moment, sharing that with Harvey is the most precious thing he can imagine.

He only breaks the silence to ask, “Are we okay?”

Harvey huffs a little, glancing at him. He takes his hand, playing with the ring he put on his finger, a symbol for a shared future, no matter what's yet to come. “This means for better or worse, doesn't it? Or it's going to. It's a promise of a promise. I don't intend to break that.”

Mike leans in to kiss him, closing his eyes as the feeling rising in him at the first contact in days washes through him. He leans his head against Harvey's shoulder when he draws back, watching the New York skyline fading into darkness.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Even though you drive me up the wall sometimes.”

Mike lets out a quiet laugh. “Likewise.”

Harvey rests his cheek on the crown of Mike's head, pulling him closer.

“You haven't given Jessica the letter yet.”

“No.”

Neither of them says it, so it goes unspoken that he's still going to. It's a discussion for another day. For now they have both said their piece, and they will go on from there when the time comes. The here and now is for reconnecting, for finding the comfort they so desperately needed from each other the past few days. It's just for them. Everything else can wait.

It's dark before either of them moves again. It's getting cool, the warmth they are giving off isn't quite enough anymore, but Mike is loath to cut the moment short just yet.

“Come on,” Harvey says eventually, “let's get back inside.”

He presses a kiss to Mike's head, and he looks up, reaching out to twine their hands together before getting to his feet.

By some unspoken agreement they both leave the files they have yet to go through for tomorrow, just switching the lights off as they get ready for bed side by side.

They don't bother putting on pajamas. It's Harvey who steps in, pulling Mike close after he sheds his shirt, and Mike follows his lead, wrapping his arms around him tightly. They kiss quietly at first, then more urgently, growing more desperate to get closer when Harvey presses against him and Mike's hand slides into his hair.

They only break apart to catch their breath, looking at each other as they quietly discard of their remaining clothes.

Harvey lowers himself on the bed and Mike immediately crawls over his legs, settling in his lap.

“I missed you,” he murmurs, kissing Harvey's lips, then his jaw. “I missed you a lot. Let's never do this again.”

“Fine by me,” Harvey agrees, cupping Mike's face to guide him back to his lips.

Mike bucks his hips, hissing when Harvey's fingers dig into his back.

“Fuck, come here,” Harvey groans, sliding down the headboard until he's lying flat on his back. Mike lowers himself too, stretching out to cover as much of Harvey's body with his as he can, never taking his mouth from his as he starts rolling his hips. Harvey moans, reaching between them to take both of them into his hand.

The touch goes straight through Mike. He pushes into him, groaning as they gradually pick up their speed, finding a messy, almost desperate rhythm as they lose themselves in the friction.

Neither of them is going to take long, but that's okay. It's almost too much, too rough, but it's what they both need. This is not about finesse or drawn-out teasing. It's just as it has to be; short and simple, leaving them gasping into each other's mouths and against their skin. It's affirming and reaffirming, assuring each other that they are still there, promising that they always will be. It's coming together again after too long spent apart, and when Harvey's touch takes Mike over the edge it's blissful, unadulterated relief.

A sense of rightness washes through him as he spends himself between them, of being wholly and entirely wrapped up in the person you love most, the way it should be. Harvey is close behind, letting out a string of muffled moans against his shoulder as he comes, and when they are both spent, it's a long time before either of them loosens their embrace.

Mike refuses to move from his spot on Harvey's chest. He allows Harvey to wipe them clean, then immediately pulls him back into his arms, smiling at the soft chuckle Harvey lets out at that.

“Clingy,” he murmurs, rubbing his nose against Mike's temple, and Mike gently slaps his arm.

“We just had make-up sex, I'm allowed to be clingy.”

“You're allowed to be clingy in general, as long as it's to me.”

“Oh gosh, you old sap. Shut up and grab the covers, I'm getting cold.”

Harvey pulls the duvet over them dutifully before sliding his arm back around Mike.

“I love you, Harvey,” Mike murmurs. He closes his eyes and just holds on tightly, relaxing into the warmth of Harvey's embrace.

They fall asleep like that, holding on to each other, listening to the sound of their breathing. It's the best night's sleep Mike has gotten in days.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a few days later that Harvey leans against the counter, asking over the sound of the blender, “So what do you want to do instead?”

“Hm? Instead of what?” Mike asks, peeking into the container. He wrinkles his nose at the half-mashed basil leaves. Living with Harvey has made him brave enough to venture outside his usual repertoire of three meals – two of them involving pasta – but he is still tentative in the kitchen to say the least. It's the first time he is trying pesto on his own after Harvey nudged him to do it, having demonstrated how it's done countless times, but Mike is still convinced that he can't quite get it right.

“Instead of being a lawyer.”

Mike stops moving, flipping the switch as an afterthought before he turns to Harvey.

“Uh,” he says. He catches Harvey's eyes, lifting his brows when he sees nothing but genuine interest. His lips curve into a smile. “Well, I haven't actually given it much thought yet, you know? I wanted to come to terms with not doing law anymore first. So I'd have a clear head when making the decision for what's next.”

Harvey hums. “Well, at least there's no rush. I'm sure I can pay the bills by myself for a while,” he says dryly.

Mike gives him a look. “I have assets too, you know. You paid me pretty well the last few years.”

“I did, didn't I? Can't remember why.”

“You'll remember as soon as you have to work with another associate who doesn't have half my skill and brainpower,” Mike assures him, patting his shoulder with a grin. Harvey wrinkles his nose. “And anyway, I don't plan on becoming a kept man. I'd be going through the roof within a week.”

“And here I was thinking you were a born stay-at-home dad.”

Mike glances at him, biting his lip. “Well, I could be persuaded to be one for a while when the little one comes.”

It's the first time they brought up the topic of their second child since Harvey refused to talk about that, and while he doesn't believe that he actually changed his mind, it's still a relief when Harvey just smirks.

“Oh yeah? Because something tells me you wouldn't need a lot of persuasion at all.”

“Yeah, well, who's going to spend hours and hours with our kids while the other sits in the office, handling boring mergers and depositions and making rich people richer?”

Harvey wraps his arms around him, mumbling into his ear, “Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily. You'll be glad if I leave you and the kids alone for a minute when the little one gets here.”

Mike grins, leaning into him. “That doesn't sound so bad to me,” he replies, and Harvey draws back with a smile, squeezing his waist before letting go.

“You need to keep blending,” he says, nodding towards the sorry excuse of a pesto. “It takes time. We've done it together countless times, you should be able to execute the actions on your own, really.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mike murmurs, rolling his eyes fondly as he returns his attention to the food. “Go get the pasta ready or something instead of mocking me. I got this.”

He switches the blender back on. As he gazes into the container he replays their conversation in his head, breathing out a quiet sigh of relief. He knows they are good, but this is a clear sign of concession on Harvey's side, of acceptance. He's going to get past this. They'll be okay. He still hasn't said anything in reply to Mike's question regarding the adoption from a few days ago, but if he still needs more time for that, Mike is going to give it to him. They are on the right path, that's all that matters.

“There,” he announces when the pesto finally has the right consistency. “Who said I couldn't cook?”

“You did. I did. Everyone who's ever had your food did,” Harvey remarks dryly. He steps behind him, peeking over his shoulder. “This doesn't look so bad, though.”

Mike smiles at the approval in his voice. “Yeah, well, I'm capable of learning. Who knows, maybe I'll just become a chef.”

Harvey lets out a short laugh at that. “That'll be the day.”

“It's so nice to have a supportive fiancé,” Mike remarks, and then he leans in to kiss the smirk right off Harvey's face.

* * *

Harvey stifles a sigh as he goes over the file in front of him for the third time.

The case he is working on is starting to seriously get on his nerves. It's a simple merger, complicated only by the ludicrous demands of one of the parties. Harvey didn't particularly feel like finding a solution by himself, so he brought Mike in on the case. He's currently in the library, researching one thing or another that might change their client's mind, while Harvey tries to come up with a convincing strategy on his own.

Mike doesn't work exclusively as his associate anymore, but Harvey makes sure they still have cases together whenever possible. So far the balance has served them well enough, allowing them to work together with enough breaks in between for them not to get in each other's hair.

But now Harvey is sitting in front of this boring merger and he can't help but wonder what it would be like if this was the last case he ever worked on with Mike. It's irrational, he knows that. Mike hasn't even handed in his letter of resignation to Jessica yet – Harvey may have accepted his choice, but that still doesn't mean that he wants to be the one to make it happen – and there is still time, but it doesn't feel like it.

Ever since Mike's announcement, Harvey has been feeling like the time they have left is slipping through his fingers. Because as much as he pretends not to, he loves working with him. He loves seeing Mike fight his way through a case, watching him come up with a solution he never would have considered himself, sticking it to everyone who dared to underestimate him. He loves seeing him do what he's good at, what he enjoys so much. He loves seeing how much Mike has grown, how far he has come from the scrawny kid who didn't know who he could be or what he wanted that Harvey met in that hotel room years ago.

Harvey is so proud of the person Mike has become. But that extends past the job, he supposes. Because the man Mike has turned into is someone who puts the safety of his family and everyone he loves above his own wishes and desires. And as much as Harvey hates to let him go, he can't help but admire that about him. He is going to marry a great man. And until then, he is going to enjoy every case he is still working with him. Even if it's a boring merger.

“So, how much longer are you going to avoid this conversation?”

Harvey looks up from his file, raising his eyebrows at the sight of Donna leaning in the doorway, her arms crossed.

“I'm not avoiding anything. I wasn't aware there was a conversation we needed to have.”

“Oh, cut the bullshit, Harvey. We both know what I'm talking about.”

Harvey sits back. “If you're referring to what transpired in this office a few days ago, that's between Mike and me, and it's dealt with. We've made up.”

“So whatever had him biting his lips bloody before coming in here and you storming out five minutes later before making me give him his work for the next two days is... dealt with?” she asks, pronouncing the last words delicately.

Harvey lets out a deep breath, shutting his file. “Look, this isn't official yet. Close the door,” he asks, waving her inside.

When she's taken a seat he says, “Mike is going to resign.”

Donna's eyes grow wide, and it almost makes him smirk. Looks like he wasn't the only one who didn't see it coming. Whatever she expected, this didn't seem to be it.

“He's quitting? Why is he doing that?”

“Because his secret is always going to be a danger to our family unless he stops practicing.”

It's not just him and Nela, Harvey realizes as he looks at Donna. It's her too. Jessica. Rachel. Louis. Everyone they love, everyone who works at the firm, is going to get caught in the crossfire if Mike ever gets found out.

“Okay,” Donna says slowly, “it's still unexpected, but that makes sense. So why did you fight?”

Harvey sighs. “He didn't tell me before making the decision. He just came in here with his letter of resignation. I didn't take it well, obviously. But like I said, it's over. We talked it out. I understand his reasons, he understands mine, we're moving on. And I don't particularly want to revisit the topic, so if it's all the same to you...”

Donna tilts her head. “So you're okay with it now?”

“Of course I'm not okay with it. I don't want him to go. But it's the right thing to do, he has a point. And it's right for him too. I had no idea his secret was weighing so heavily on him. If moving on takes that away, then he should move the hell on.”

Donna is smiling when he catches her eyes.

“What?”

“This whole fight, that was just your abandonment issues showing, wasn't it?”

Harvey gapes at her. “Excuse me?”

“Harvey, I'm not making fun of you. I'm just saying, it's kind of sweet. You thought Mike was going to leave you, as if that's ever gonna happen.”

Harvey shuts his mouth, deeming it wiser not to say, _well, he_ is _leaving me here._

Donna leans in to grasp his hand. “You need to let him go, yes, but that doesn't mean he'll be gone.”

Harvey averts his eyes, watching the blinking text cursor on his laptop. “It'll be different.”

“Of course it will be different. But that's life, isn't it? You can't stop change from happening. And it doesn't mean it's going to be bad change. Give it some time, Harvey. You'll get used to it. It'll probably even be good for you, not being around each other 24/7. You'll just appreciate the time you have with each other and with your family even more.”

The corner of Harvey's mouth lifts. That much is true, especially when their family of three will become one of four soon. It could be weeks or months yet, but one day in the near future they will welcome their second child, and they will want to be able to enjoy every moment then.

Which reminds him of something. There's an important thing he still needs to do, and it's about damn time he did.

* * *

“Daddy?”

Mike stirs, half his mind chasing the remnants of the dream he just had while the other tries to identify what woke him. Before he can move he hears Nela's hushed voice again.

“Daddy, wake up!”

Mike is instantly awake. He shifts, rolling over until he is met with the sight of his daughter peeking over the bed.

“Nela? What's wrong?” He looks her over, relaxing marginally when he sees no signs of injury. He can't think of a plausible way for her to get hurt in the middle of the night, but the instinctive fear is always there. “Did you have a nightmare, love?”

She shakes her head, gnawing at her lip as she looks at him.

“I heard noises,” she whispers eventually, clutching her Minnie Mouse to her chest as she shuffles her feet. Mike sits up, caressing her arm soothingly.

“Yeah? What kind of noises?”

“Scary ones.”

Mike hums in consideration. She usually sleeps through the night these days, but sometimes she wakes up and can't fall back asleep because the noises of the house scare her. Most of the time she gets up to come into their bed then, but as long as those nights don't take over, Mike sees no issue with indulging her. He likes having her close too, after all.

“Can you hear them now?”

She shakes her head, and Mike smiles, pulling the duvet back so she can climb over him into the space between Harvey's body and his. “Then come on in, you can sleep with us tonight. Just be careful, dad's asleep.”

She nods and climbs onto the bed, cuddling up to him as he pulls the duvet back up, encasing her with one arm.

“There. Comfortable?”

She nods, and he kisses her forehead, then murmurs, “Go back to sleep now, Nela. Dad and I are here.”

She nods again. “Night, Daddy,” she replies around a yawn. Mike watches her close her eyes, then does the same. They are both asleep within minutes.

The next time he stirs, it's because he can hear a hushed conversation next to him. It must be a while later, if Harvey is up and talking without telling Nela to go back to sleep, but Mike feels nowhere near ready to get up yet.

“And did you hear them again afterwards?” Harvey is asking. Mike can imagine Nela shaking her head.

“You and daddy always make them go away,” she whispers like it's a great secret, and Harvey hums seriously.

“Well, it's a good thing we do. That's what we're here for, after all. That, and morning kisses and cuddles.”

He plants a loud peck on her face, and Nela shrieks, then tries to imitate the sound. Mike's lips twitch.

He doesn't need to open his eyes to know that it's too early for his taste, but being woken like this isn't so bad. Leaving his eyes closed, he lets out an exaggerated groan. “What's all this noise in the middle of the night?”

The corner of his mouth quirks up when Nela giggles. “It's morning, Daddy!”

“What? No, I'm pretty sure it's night.”

She shakes his arm, trying to get him to move. “Look! It's not dark anymore!”

“Nah, I'm good, thanks.”

“Your daddy is lazy,” Harvey remarks.

“Not lazy,” Mike says. “Tired. Because it's the middle of the night.”

He does blink his eyes open when there is no response, only to be met with two equally disbelieving looks. He huffs, rolling his eyes even as his heart jumps at the sight of their similar expressions. Like father, like daughter.

Harvey nudges Nela's belly. “How about you and I go to make breakfast, and daddy can lounge some more until he's ready to get up?”

“I'm not lounging, just need more sleep,” Mike mumbles into his pillow.

Harvey gives Nela a look. She giggles, stretching out her arms. He swoops her up, carrying her out of the room, humming at something she whispers into his ear.

“That sounds like a good plan,” he comments. “I don't think he's leaving the bed any time soon, maybe we can surprise him.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Mike grumbles, smiling when Nela giggles again and Harvey joins in.

He's going to follow them in a minute, he vows. He's not going to pass up the treat of a slow morning with his family. But the sheets are so comfortable, smelling like Harvey and him and Nela's strawberry shampoo, and the prospect of leaving this warm cocoon doesn't hold much appeal right now.

Just two more minutes. Harvey and Nela will still be there, after all. They have all the time in the world.

The thought makes his smile grow. He grins into his pillow, staying exactly where he is as he listens to the cluttering sounds coming from the kitchen.

When he eventually shuffles out of the bedroom, Nela is standing on a stool, carefully tipping flour into a bowl. Harvey is next to her, holding her around the waist as he reads the display of the scale.

“A little more,” he tells her. “That's it. Well done.”

Mike hums. “What are you two making?”

“Look who decided to join us in the land of the waking,” Harvey announces as he lifts Nela back to the floor.

“Ha ha. It's been what, ten minutes?”

“Who's counting?” Harvey runs a hand over Nela's messy hair. “Nela, do you want to tell daddy what we're making?”

Nela presses her lips together as she stares up at him, then throws her hands up and bursts out, “Waffles!”

“What?” Mike asks with a gasp, clutching his chest. “My favorite breakfast food of all time, and neither of you thought to tell me?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Harvey points out, rolling his eyes as he smiles at him. “But now that you're up, you can help.”

Mike accepts the milk being pushed into his hands, narrowing his eyes.

“I'd really like to, but before I do that, I seem to recall hearing something about morning kisses?”

Harvey throws him a look. He puts the eggs he just took out of the fridge down, walking up to Mike before cupping his face with one hand, giving him a chaste, sweet kiss.

“Good morning,” Mike says when he draws back, grinning at him. Harvey smiles back.

“Morning.”

“And good morning to you too,” Mike adds, bending down to give Nela a kiss. “It seems you were right, it is indeed morning. Let's get these waffles ready then, shall we?”

They finish mixing the ingredients before Mike gets the waffle iron started, sternly telling Nela to stay back. She watches him fill the batter for the first waffle in, then helps Harvey carry the jam and powdered sugar to the table.

They share the first waffle while they wait for the next ones, listening to Nela chattering on about her new project in pre-school and the twins she met on the playground yesterday. One of them had a Minnie Mouse too, which was of course enough common ground for instant bonding.

Mike listens to her attentively, unable to keep the smile off his face as he watches his daughter avidly telling them about what's on her mind with a bit of jam smeared on her cheek. He loves these slow, relaxed mornings, when neither of them is in a hurry and it feels like they have all the time in the world.

That's another good thing about quitting, he supposes. Sure, he doesn't know what he wants to do next, but whether he finds another job or goes back to school, he is sure he won't have hours as insane as the ones at Pearson Specter anymore. Even now he is already thinking about the contracts he needs to go through after breakfast. He enjoys the work, yes, and he does need a certain amount of it to keep his brain occupied, but having some time to do with as he pleases every now and then turned out to be more valuable than he used to think. Even more so now with Nela there and their second child on the way.

So he makes it a point to get the most out of the morning in spite of the files waiting for him, or rather because of them. They sit together until there is only a small pile of waffles left that neither of them can stomach anymore.

“This was nice,” Mike sighs when he finishes the last bite, rubbing his belly.

“ _Really_ nice,” Nela pipes up, making them both chuckle.

“Indeed. And you know what?” Harvey asks her, cleaning her cheeks from residual jam. “I don't need to do any work today. We have all day to do whatever we want. So, any wishes?”

Nela licks her lips as she thinks, her eyes narrowed in concentration. “Can we play?”

“Sure, whatever you feel like. Anything else?” Sometimes she has specific wishes, going anywhere from making macaroni art (an endeavor Harvey has fretfully suffered through on several occasions, with Mike documenting every step) to watching a DVD or baking a cake. Today she seems perfectly happy to let them take the lead, however.

“I just want to be with you, Dad!” she announces, smacking her lips before she beams at him.

Harvey returns her smile. “Well, that can be arranged.” He looks out of the window. “Look how sunny it is outside. How about we go to the park?”

“Yes!” Nela exclaims, clapping her hands on the table. “Can we take the ball? Or, or can we take the shovel?”

“Sure we can,” Harvey agrees. Then he glances at Mike. “You joining us?”

“I wish,” Mike sighs, nodding towards the stack of files waiting for him on the counter. “But no can do.”

“Do you want us to wait until you're done?”

“No, it's fine.” Mike waves his hand. “You go without me. I still need to do some research for my pro bono, I don't know how long that's going to take. Next time.”

“Next time,” Harvey agrees. He pats Nela's back, nodding towards her room. “Come on, let's get you dressed.”

“I can dress myself!” Nela announces, jumping up to hurry into the bedroom. She can, more or less, but unless they want to take both of her shoes off again to put them on the correct feet and chase after her to take care of fasteners, they had better supervise her ambitions. Harvey chuckles, getting up to follow her.

The two of them emerge ten minutes later, with Nela dressed and almost ready to leave. She goes in search of her shoes while Harvey heads for the kitchen.

“I'll get the bag ready,” Mike says, getting up to take it from him. “You get yourself dressed, or you'll still be here in an hour.”

Harvey nods and turns around. “Pack some cookies or something for her too,” he calls over his shoulder. “You know how she gets when she runs around.”

“Sure do,” Mike murmurs with a smile.

“Thanks,” Harvey says when he returns, grabbing the bag from the counter. Mike glances up from the file he grabbed to give him an appreciative look. As much as he loves Harvey in a suit – René is a master of his trade, after all – he can never quite get enough of him in casual wear, all relaxed and open and warm.

“You gonna be back in time for lunch?”

“I don't think so. You can eat if you get hungry, we'll just have something at the park.”

Mike nods, returning his attention to his file.

“Oh, and Mike?”

“Hm?”

“I've been meaning to say, call the agency back, alright? Make us an appointment. We can discuss further options then.”

Mike looks up, his lips parting as he blinks at him. The highlighter in his hand dangles from his fingers.

It's only when Harvey raises his eyebrows to inquire, “You okay?” that he moves, pushing his chair back as he gets to his feet. He cups Harvey's face in both hands, searching his eyes before kissing him.

“Thank you,” he says when he draws back, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Harvey returns the embrace immediately, chuckling softly into his ear.

“What for? Getting my head out of my ass? I wasn't gonna abandon you over that fight. In fact, that's precisely what I was afraid you would do, remember?”

“I know, but still,” Mike says. “I'm just glad everything is okay again. You know I hate fighting with you. We're a much better team together.”

“Of course we are. We're the best. I wouldn't marry you otherwise.”

Mike grins at him before kissing him again. They only break apart when Nela comes running back into the room in her jacket, stopping short at the sight of them.

“What are you _doing_?”

“We're kissing, Nela, what does it look like?”

Nela wrinkles her nose. Mike laughs. “Oh, all of a sudden you don't like kisses anymore?”

He lets go of Harvey in order to pick her up, covering her face in kisses until she's squirming with laughter, trying to wriggle out of his grip. “You're telling me you don't like that?”

“No,” she says breathlessly, planting a wet kiss on Mike's cheek before demanding to be let down.

“That's what I thought.” He puts her back on the ground, running a hand over her head. “Now go, shoo shoo. Have fun with your dad, sweetheart.”

“Yes! Come _on_ , Dad, we're late!”

Harvey throws Mike a look. “For what?” he asks, amused, but lets her pull him to the door by the hand.

Mike is still smiling when the door finally shuts behind them. He sits back down to finish the stack of files, then grabs the phone before diving into the research for his pro bono.

Harvey's friend picks up after the third ring.

“David? Hey, it's Mike Ross. Listen, I'm sorry to call you on a Sunday, but Harvey and I just talked and we would like to come into the office sometime next week to discuss our options, if you're free...”

* * *

Most days are like that. Mike has gotten used to the chaotic nature of their life long ago, and they have adapted to it just fine. It is chaotic but manageable. Busy, but in a good way.

Some days aren't.

As delightful as Nela is on a good day (which is off the charts, if he gets any say in it), as nerve-wracking is she on a bad one. She's three years old now, and sometimes temper tantrums are just part of their days. It's normal, but that doesn't make it any less stressful.

“Hear that?” Mike asks lowly when he closes the door to her room after she finally let herself be put to bed, holding up a hand. “Blessed silence.”

He joins Harvey on the sofa, dropping down with a groan.

“Days like these really make me look forward to her teenage years,” Harvey remarks dryly. Mike sighs.

“It's just part of it, I guess. She's three. I mean, most of the time we're so lucky with her. We all have our bad days.”

“Yeah, we do.” Harvey lifts an eyebrow. “Difference is, we don't throw our dinner across the room when we do.”

“Yeah, thanks for cleaning that up while I talked to her, by the way.”

Mike runs a hand over his face, shaking his head. He doesn't know why him telling Nela that no, there wasn't time for a movie after dinner, led to her losing it like that, but he supposes it really is just part of it. No way out but through. She usually calms down quickly once they talk to her, but reasonable explaining barely did the trick today. She cried for so long that Mike got her ready for bed right afterwards, sensing that anything else was futile. She would barely let go of Harvey when he came in to say goodnight, and she refused to go to sleep without curling up to Mike, holding on to the fabric of his shirt as she drifted off, exhaustion finally overpowering her.

Mike watched her for a few minutes, making sure she was fast asleep before gently disentangling her fingers from him and leaving the room. It does something to his heart, how bad she feels after a tantrum. How she holds onto him and Harvey, unable to fall asleep before she's sure that they aren't mad at her.

“It's fine.” Harvey pauses before he says, “You know, I'd probably be worried if she didn't have a temper tantrum from time to time.”

“Yeah, true.” Mike looks at him, his lips curving into a smile. “And still, even on days like this I wouldn't do anything differently.”

“Of course not,” Harvey agrees, almost affronted. “Never. Even if she had a tantrum every day. She's worth everything.”

“That she is,” Mike says softly. A smile passes over his face. “You know, that's one of the good things about quitting. I'll have more time for her.”

“Probably,” Harvey acknowledges. “Unless you choose another high-maintenance job.” He lifts his eyebrows. “Have you thought about what you want to do by now?”

“A little. I've been thinking, this is a completely fresh start, isn't it? And apart from practicing law I'm free to do whatever the hell I want. It's a clean slate.”

“Well, you could still work as a legal consultant or something of the like, if you don't want to quit the law entirely,” Harvey points out.

Mike sucks in his lip. “I don't know,” he says. “That's still risky, isn't it? I mean, I could do it, but people know my name in legal circles. They would ask questions. Why would I give up a great position at the best firm this city has to offer for a mere consulting job?”

“You could always go with the family excuse,” Harvey says. “Tell them you quit because both of us working these insane hours was putting a strain on our relationship. Or that you want to spend more time with Nela, and later on the little one. It wouldn't even be a lie.”

“No,” Mike sighs, “but don't you think people would question it anyway? It's suspicious, no matter what I say. And I don't even know if I could get that across convincingly.” He shakes his head. “I think the risk is too high. I'd always be running into people who know me from before, or who could start digging. I know Lola did good work, but... if I quit, I should do it properly. If I was found out even after resigning just because I couldn't move on from the law, I'd never forgive myself.”

“It's your choice,” Harvey says. Mike glances at him. “I'm just saying, you wouldn't have to quit legal work altogether. I know how much you love doing it.”

Mike grasps his hand. “I do. But I think what I love most, what made me want to be a lawyer in the first place, is helping people. Making a difference. I can do that in other areas. I've had my chance to do it as a lawyer, against all odds, despite all my fuck-ups. And I'll forever be grateful that you gave me that opportunity, to live my dream for a while. But it's time to move on from that. It was great, and it's over. Now I need something new.”

It's not easy to say, but Mike feels the truth of the words in his heart as he speaks them. He is convinced it's the right thing. This is it for him, there won't be any other ventures into the law. And that's okay. He had a shot, a great one even. Better stop now before things go south. He wants to end it on a high.

“Right.” Harvey doesn't look like he necessarily agrees, but he doesn't say anything, maybe understanding Mike's train of thought. Instead he laces their fingers together, lifting his eyebrows. “So, no more law. You were saying something about a clean slate?”

“Yeah. I mean, if I'm starting over, what's to say I can't go back to the beginning? I could go to school again instead of taking just any job I'm qualified for right now. Study something entirely new.”

Harvey hums. “That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Opens up a lot more possibilities.”

“Yeah, right?” Mike smiles. “I've started making a list, actually,” he notes, nodding towards a legal pad on the table. “Universities in and around New York I could apply to. I'm going to check out their websites, see what kind of courses or degrees they offer, and if something fits...”

“It fits,” Harvey finishes, nodding. He studies him. “You seem excited about going back to school.”

“I am,” Mike says, his smile growing. “I never really thought about giving it another shot before, not after what happened last time, but now that I have this blank page in front of me... you know I like to read, I love learning new things, and now I actually have the time and money to do whatever I like. It's... it feels nice. It feels _right_ ,” he corrects. “So, yeah. I feel really good about going back to school.”

“Good.” Harvey is smiling too as he regards him. “That's all you need to know it's the right decision, isn't it?”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

Harvey shakes his head. “Good god, I'm going to marry a college student.”

“Don't make it sound so weird.” Mike laughs. “Although, now that you say it, I'll be a college student marrying the best attorney in New York City. It does have a nice ring to it.”

Harvey smirks at him, then asks, “Any ideas for what you want to study yet?”

“No, I haven't given that much thought so far. I've been thinking more about what I want to do afterwards, like, helping people.” Mike chews on his lip, throwing him a glance. “I thought about doing something with orphaned kids, you know? Maybe that. Or, or something else in the field of social work. There are so many possibilities. People are always needed in those areas.”

“That they are. And you would fit right in.”

Mike nods, lifting his shoulders. “I don't know, but I'm gonna look into it. I'm sure I'll find something that caters to my interests.”

His eyes drift as he hangs after his thoughts, slowly shaking his head. “Look at me. It _is_ weird. We have our second child on the way and I'm talking about going back to school.”

“Nothing wrong with that. It's not like we can't afford it. You can do whatever the hell you want next. The world's your oyster.” Harvey tilts his head. “Besides, we're used to doing things in the wrong order by now, aren't we?”

“Right.” Mike chuckles. “Well, I'll let you know when I find something interesting.”

“I insist,” Harvey says, squeezing Mike's hand one last time before letting go.

“This is kind of really exciting,” Mike murmurs. Then he looks at Harvey to ask, “You think we can juggle it? You working, me studying, and taking care of Nela and the baby?”

“I think we have proven that we can do anything we want, Mike. Besides, you and that memory of yours? No way you're ever going to spend hours cramming. You probably won't even go to all your classes.”

Mike laughs. “Who knows. I'm older and wiser now, isn't that supposed to change you?”

“I hope nothing ever changes you,” Harvey replies smoothly, and Mike only has time for a short, incredulous laugh before he is kissing him.

“You're an idiot,” he informs him when Harvey draws back, giving him a grin. His expression softens as he takes him in, slowly shaking his head. “God, I can't wait. For the baby, I mean. For doing all this again with you. And everything that's ahead.”

“And whatever that is, it's going to be great. With you and me doing it together, there's no way it won't be.”

Mike gives him a smile, then cocks his head. His eyes move over the furniture as his thoughts drift, catching on the little one as they so often do. He has been thinking about how to organize the rooms to make enough space for a second child and everything it's going to need. He bites his lip as he thinks, trying to rearrange the space they have available in his head.

“What's got you looking so intense?”

Mike looks up, catching Harvey's eyes. He knows the smile on his face is betraying his excitement, but he can't help it. “Have you thought about where we're going to put the crib? When it's time, I mean? We could keep it in our room in the beginning, depending on how old the little one is when it comes, until it sleeps through the night. Then we could move it to Nela's room, you know, once it won't disturb her sleep. I'm not sure how to divide the space we have later on, when they are bigger, though. Could be tricky, making them share a room. Or maybe we could do something with the office neither of us ever uses anyway...”

He trails off, shrugging a little as he gives Harvey an almost sheepish smile. “I just mean, we should probably consider our options there at one point.”

“I haven't thought about it yet, no.” Harvey regards him intently before he shrugs a little, saying, “Let's think about that when it's time. Could be ages yet.”

“Yeah,” Mike says, shaking his head slightly. He is getting ahead of himself again.

When he catches Harvey's eyes, he's smiling.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Harvey says, still smiling as he nudges him with his foot. “Hey, pass me that list of yours, will you? I wanna see what schools you have in mind.”


	4. Chapter 4

It's the idea of doing social work that sticks.

Mike hasn't decided on the what and when and where yet, or what he wants to do afterwards specifically, but he knows that this is the right path for him. With this degree he can still help people, just not exclusively in matters of the law. He could still consult, maybe, if it came up in individual cases. There's enough time to think about that in the future.

For now he starts looking into study paths, universities in and around New York and online courses he could take that cater to his interests. He finds that he has quite a lot of options, more than he thought. With money not being an issue, he's free to focus on nothing but the programs the schools offer and decide which fits him best.

But there's still something he needs to do before any of that becomes relevant.

This time he feels less nervous about handing in his letter of resignation. The worst is already behind him, and he is more sure about his decision than ever. And this time he's doing it the right way, too.

He approaches Jessica's office before going home for the day, knocking on the open door.

“Jessica, can I talk to you for a minute?”

She lifts an eyebrow as she looks up, waving him inside. Mike closes the door behind him before sitting down, waiting for her to finish typing.

“What can I do for you?” she asks as she closes her laptop. Her eyes fall on the envelope he holds out to her, and she looks at him before taking it. “This is..?”

“Something you'll probably be very happy about,” Mike says. She keeps her eyes on him as she unfolds the letter, cocking her head before skimming the text.

Mike sees the exact moment she reads the crucial words. Her face displays her surprise for a split second before she has her features under control again, reading the rest of the letter before she allows herself to react.

She looks up when she has reached the end, her look demanding an explanation clearer than any words could.

Before she can ask, Mike says, “Yeah, you read that right. I'm putting in my two weeks' notice.”

Jessica holds out the letter. “This is no joke?”

“Nope.”

“You're quitting. On your own volition.”

Mike nods. She sucks her lips in before shaking her head once. “Why?”

“Because it's the right thing to do. Because me working here is always going to put everyone I care about at risk. So I'm stopping.”

Jessica isn't fooled. “You were always aware of that risk. It didn't stop you from working here before. Why now?”

Mike's lips quirk into a faint smile. “Let's just say that my priorities have changed.” He's not going to go into detail – their second child is still a secret they haven't yet shared with the world, after all – so he just says, “My family is too important to me to put them in jeopardy any longer.”

She regards him intently, then nods. “That's a mature standpoint.”

“Well, I had to grow up eventually.”

They both smile at that before Jessica's expression turns serious again. She waves the letter, asking, “Why give this to me? Why not Harvey?”

Mike exhales slowly. “I tried that. It didn't go well.” When she lifts her eyebrows he says, “We're okay. He's fine with me making this decision. But he doesn't want to be the one to put it into action.”

“Well.” Jessica puts the letter back in the envelope before folding her hands together. “I can't say that I saw this coming.”

“To be honest, neither did I. But I think you'll agree with me that it's the right choice.”

“It is,” she confirms. Her eyes narrow as she sits back. “I thought I'd have to drag you out by your hair if I ever wanted to see you gone. You know how I always felt about you working here, but now that you're leaving, I must confess that I'm somewhat torn. For all the danger you put my firm in, you've also done it a ton of good. I'm not going to lie, knowing that this threat will disappear alongside you is a relief. But it's also going to be a loss.”

“I appreciate that,” Mike says honestly. Him and Jessica certainly didn't start off on the right foot, but knowing that they are both vital parts of Harvey's life, they have come to an arrangement. Mike doesn't just respect her anymore, he has grown to like her, and he feels safe in saying that she feels the same way about him these days. Maybe now that the thing that stood between them is gone, they can move on entirely. “And I wouldn't want you to lie. It is a relief, for me as much as it is for you. It's a loss too, for both of us, but the firm will be better off for it. And I'll find something else.”

She tilts her head. “What are your plans?”

“For now? Looking for the right uni for me. Yeah, I'm going back to school,” he reveals with a grin. “This time I'm going legit.”

Jessica smirks. “I never thought I'd see the day. And what will you be studying? I assume that law is out of the question.”

“Yeah, no, I don't want anyone questioning why someone with a Harvard degree is studying law again somewhere else.” He licks his lips. “I had a good run here. I had the chance to do something I was never supposed to do, and I'm grateful for every second of it. But it's time to move on now. I haven't decided yet, but I know I want to do something with people. I wanted to be a lawyer to help others, even if that didn't always work out here. I can still do that elsewhere.”

Jessica nods. “Noble aspirations,” she remarks. “But I can't say it's entirely surprising. Harvey was right about you. You do have a bleeding heart.” Mike looks down, smiling. “Well, whatever it is you decide to do, I wish you all the best for your future endeavors. If you need a letter of recommendation, I will gladly write you an outstanding one.”

“Thank you. That means a lot to me.” He smirks, sitting back. “But don't act like this is goodbye. It's not like we're never gonna see each other again. I'll come visit. And you'll visit us at home, I hope, because Nela would really miss her aunt if you didn't.”

“Well.” Jessica smiles, then stands up, holding out her hand. Mike gets to his feet as well, taking it. “Nevertheless, I want you to know that despite everything, your time at this firm is valued and will be remembered fondly. Even more so now that the threat you're posing is gone.”

He chuckles, having long ago learned not to take these remarks personally. She is right, after all. “Thank you, Jessica.”

They shake hands one last time, looking at each other, before Mike lets go. He takes a deep breath as he leaves her office, letting the reality of what he just did wash through him.

It's official now. His eyes move over the walls of the office, the open doors and windows. He walked these halls almost every day for years. He helped shape this firm, move it forwards, protect it when it was under threat. This firm was his life for the past few years. It gave him his family. People bustle past him through the hall, some of them smiling or nodding at him, others occupied with their files. Pearson Specter is always busy, always moving, breathing. In two weeks, he won't be part of this anymore. The firm will go on without him. Everything will be the same, everything will still work, he just won't be the one moving it along anymore.

His feet carry him to Harvey's office without him consciously deciding on heading there. Harvey is leaning over a file, his lips moving silently as he reads something to himself. Mike takes a moment to just watch him, taking in the view of Harvey behind his desk, New York City's skyline stretching out behind him.

This will be a thing of the past too.

“Hey.” He leans in the doorway, giving Harvey a small smile when he looks up. “It's done.”

Harvey drops his pen. He doesn't need to ask, instead gets up without a word to round his desk. Mike wraps his arms around him when he pulls him close, accepting the hug gratefully. He doesn't know which one of them needs it more.

Harvey draws back, searching his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Mike clears his throat. “Yeah, I will be. It's just strange. You?”

Harvey smiles a little. “I will be, too.”

He steers Mike to the sofa, sitting down beside him. Mike doesn't say anything about the time of the day when he pours each of them a drink. He's more than glad to have something to hold on to right now.

“How did she take it?”

“More or less the way I expected. It was pretty satisfying, catching her by surprise.”

Harvey chuckles. “Like you've ever done anything else.”

“Yeah, that's probably true,” Mike admits. “She wished me good luck, said she'd write me a glowing letter of recommendation.”

“If she didn't, I would.”

Mike smiles. “She also said that it's bittersweet, me leaving. Apparently what I did for the firm has started outweighing everything speaking against having me here. I never thought I'd hear her say that. It was... nice.”

Harvey elbows him gently, raising his brows when he catches his eyes. “Hey. I know we put her in danger when we brought you here, and she was pissed about that, but she never hated you. Anyone with half a brain can see how valuable of an asset you are.”

“And she has more than that,” Mike finishes. He takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “This is surreal. I'll be done here in two weeks.”

Harvey grasps his hand, squeezing tightly. When Mike searches his face, he gives him a small, but encouraging smile. Mike returns it tentatively. This may be hard, but it's the first step into their safer future. It'll be fine.

He leaves Harvey to his work soon, knowing how busy he is and remembering the stack waiting for him on his own desk. Donna, probably having listened to their conversation, gives him a smile and a nod as he leaves. A wave of melancholy washes through him. He's going to miss this.

He doesn't get far before someone calls his name, making him turn around.

Rachel catches up with him quickly. “Hey, I just heard the news. So you did it? You handed in your resignation?”

“Yeah. All of-” he glances at the clock- “fifteen minutes ago. News travels fast around here.” He isn't really surprised. Pearson Specter's rumor mill works faster and more efficiently than any other department, and it's a fast-working firm.

Rachel gives him a sympathetic look, squeezing his arm. “How are you holding up? How does it feel?”

“Strange. Really strange. But kind of liberating, too. I'll just have to get used to it, not being part of this anymore.”

“So you still think it's the right choice for you?”

“Without a doubt.”

Rachel gives him a smile. “I understand. I'm sad we won't be able to team up and slay opposing counsel anymore, but as long as you know you're doing the right thing...”

Mike laughs. “Yeah, we would have been great at that, wouldn't we?” He regards her with a fond smile. “Hey, I'll be as much part of your life as I am now. Just not part of your work anymore.”

“I know.” She looks at him, then pulls him in for a quick hug before she sighs. “But you're not the only one who's going to have to get used to that.”

“No, I don't think I am,” Mike agrees, thinking of the look in Harvey's eyes whenever they talk about Mike leaving, of the sad smile Donna gave him, even the long look Jessica regarded him with when he broke the news. He can't imagine how Louis will react. It's going to be an adjustment for all of them.

Rachel heaves a deep breath. “So this is it. In two weeks, you'll be gone.”

“Yeah. Two weeks.” He glances at her, his lips curving into a smile. “Come on,” he asks, nudging her with his elbow, “let's get back to work. If I only have two weeks left, I want to make the most of them.”

* * *

As much as Harvey could repress the thought of Mike leaving before, there is no denying that it's soon going to become a reality now.

After Mike handed in his two weeks' notice, he dove headfirst into his research. Info leaflets and application forms to universities nearby are scattered all over the apartment. Even Nela has asked what all the papers are, and Mike has sat down and explained to her that he's going to stop working and go back to school for a while, which, for some reason, seemed to excite her. She now acts as a third opinion, getting consulted after both Mike and Harvey have expressed their views. Harvey is fairly certain that most of her opinions are formed at random, depending on how Mike describes a particular job or subject to her, but it gets her to feel involved, and it makes Harvey smile to see how seriously Mike questions her.

He does wince at the mess Mike is making – Harvey has always been the tidier one of them, though living with a kid has somewhat expanded his tolerance – but bites his tongue, knowing that it's only temporary. And Mike needs this right now, so making a fuss about it is the farthest thing from his mind.

It's an adjustment for Harvey, knowing there is a clock somewhere ticking down to the moment Mike is leaving the firm for good, the leaflets and notes everywhere a constant reminder. But he sees how excited Mike is about making this decision, how avidly he reads up on schools and programs that interest him. His enthusiasm seems to grow with every passing day. Harvey wonders if he honestly never paid enough attention to realize how unhappy Mike was with the weight of his secret, or if he just never let it show. Neither of these options sits well with him, but the idea of having missed something this big unsettles him more than he likes to admit. He's going to marry Mike. He's going to be his husband. He's supposed to notice these things.

“I wasn't unhappy,” Mike says when he asks him one night, shaking his head vehemently. “Far from it. Those years will always be among the happiest of my life. But they also exhausted me. Those two things aren't mutually exclusive, you know? Now I'm just ready for something new I can enjoy without having to worry about everything going to shit for me at any given moment.”

And Harvey can tell how ready he is. He is practically buzzing with excitement. Most universities start their courses in September, so there are still a few months left until then, but applications need to be sent in, and Mike is still on the fence regarding where he wants to go.

He gives Harvey something new to read nearly every day, asking for his opinion. Harvey knows it's a gesture to include him in this decision as much as he really wants to hear what he thinks, and he gladly helps him decide, but ultimately leaves the choice to him. It's Mike's future after all. He's the one who's going to have to live with it.

Harvey has gotten so used to the constant weighing of options and debating that it takes him by surprise when Mike finally does settle. He comes home the Tuesday before Mike's last day, greeting Nela with a kiss to her head before doing the same to Mike.

Mike looks up, tilting his chin as he holds him in place for a real kiss. Harvey lifts his eyebrows, but doesn't think anything of it. He just smiles into the kiss, then draws back.

“How did your meeting go?” Mike wants to know.

“Like I predicted.” Harvey slips out of his jacket. “I had to convince them first, but they ended up taking the deal.”

“That's great! But not really surprising. If anyone could get them to go for it, it was you.”

Harvey smirks. “I'm not the best closer in the city for nothing. I did have to skip lunch because of those indecisive id- clients though.” He glances at the clock. It's too late for lunch now. Maybe a snack then. “Do we have anything small to eat?”

“There's a little bit of the pasta from last night in the fridge,” Mike says, clasping his hands together.

“Great. That will do.”

Mike watches him intently as Harvey opens the fridge, taking out the plate. He presses his lips together, looking like he really wants to say something but is holding himself back.

Harvey halts in his movements when he catches his eyes, lifting his brow.

“What's gotten into you?”

“What do you mean?” Mike asks innocently. Harvey just gives him a look, gesturing towards his face.

“You can't fool me, Mike. Something's up, I know you. So why don't you quit acting like you don't know what I'm talking about and tell me what you're this excited about instead? Since you so clearly want to.”

Mike stops trying to hide his smile. “I've decided.”

Harvey opens his mouth to say, _decided what_ , but realizes what Mike is talking about when he takes his face in, the straight set of his shoulders, his puffed chest. His lips curve into a smile.

“Oh?”

Mike nods, and he puts the plate down and asks, “Well, let's hear it. Which one is it going to be?”

“NYU,” Mike announces with a grin. “Silver School of Social Work. I'm applying for the fall semester. I mean, I'll apply to a few more schools to be safe, but that is the one I really want.”

Harvey takes in the sparkle of his eyes, his glistening lips where he just licked them, the beaming smile he is giving him, and he can't help but start grinning too.

“That's great, Mike.”

His heart lifts at seeing him like this, so excited and carefree. He can't remember the last time he saw this expression on his face. It must have been too long.

Harvey steps around the counter, walking up to Mike to pull him into a hug. Mike slides off his chair, wrapping his arms around him.

“They'll be bending over backwards to have you, you just wait,” Harvey tells him, burying his nose in his neck. Mike chuckles.

“Yeah, you're supposed to say that as my future husband, so I might not take your word for it.”

“You can, because I'm right. And once you send that application in, I can prove it to you.”

He draws back, brushing his cheek as he cups his face. He can feel Mike smile beneath his palm. “You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Mike. You'll get into NYU standing on your head, and you're gonna be amazing.”

Mike's eyes move over his face as he takes him in. He nods, his expression softening as he gently nudges him, saying, “And you're gonna be okay without me.”

“Of course I will,” Harvey agrees, but he gives him a small nod, placing a kiss on his lips before letting go. They both know that Mike leaving the firm will be an adjustment. This will be the first time that they won't be together at work, that they aren't around each other most of the time. Their secret will be a thing of the past. Everything that bound them together in the first place will be gone.

But they have found new things, stronger and more important, and those will still be there, always. Harvey has no doubt about that. He has never much believed in anything, save for what he could do for himself, but his faith in the two of them is unshakable. They have gone through so much together, and they will get through this too. Mike will go off to be wonderful and save the world, and Harvey... Harvey will be alright. He'll still have Mike in his life, after all. And that's all that matters.

* * *

As long as two weeks seem in theory, they pass in the blink of an eye in hindsight. Before Mike knows it, his last day is ahead of him in all its terrifying, exhilarating finality.

It's the day before, barely five o'clock, when the noise of Harvey's key in the lock sounds. Mike glances up, frowning at the time. He's about to ask why he's home this early when Harvey enters the living room, but halts when he sees that he's not alone.

“Rachel? What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Mike. Harvey asked me to come,” she says, putting her bag down as she sheds her coat.

Mike's gaze moves to Harvey. “You did?” At his nod he asks, “Why? Not that I'm not happy to see you, of course, but what's going on here?”

“What's going on is that I'm taking you on a date tonight. Rachel is here to babysit.”

“You are?” Mike blinks. “That's nice. What's brought this on? I mean, I'm definitely not complaining, but didn't we just have our date night?”

It's a tradition Harvey insisted on that Mike gladly agreed to. Ever since their first date, they made it a point to take at least one night every month off for themselves. Rachel is more than happy to watch Nela every once in a while, and Nela enjoys those nights too, though probably not as much as Mike enjoys going on a date with Harvey. It's still amazing, having all his attention and focus on him, laughing and remembering the good times while dreaming of what's yet to come. The fact that Harvey always picks the most delicious places doesn't hurt either (though he did let Mike choose a burger place once. Mike still insists it was one of the best dates they had).

“We did, but I wanted to have another one. Today is a special occasion, after all.”

Mike smiles. “Oh, is that so?”

“Of course. I'll finally be able to do my work in peace after tomorrow. That should be celebrated.”

Mike huffs, slapping his arm lightly before beaming at him. “This is really sweet.”

“Well, don't go peddling it around. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Too late,” Rachel pipes up, smirking at him when he turns around. “I heard everything and I'm willing to testify.”

Harvey rolls his eyes, muttering something that sounds a lot like _goddamn lawyers_ before asking over Rachel and Mike's chuckles, “Where's our daughter?”

“In her room, building a Lego tower the last time I checked.”

“She must be really into it if she hasn't come running yet at Rachel's voice. Or mine.”

“Oh, she is. I wasn't even allowed to help. She was all like, 'No, Daddy, I want to do this alone' when I tried to join her.” He lets out an exaggerated sigh. “They grow up so fast.”

Rachel laughs. “Well, I'll go and say hello. Maybe I'm allowed to join.”

Mike turns to Harvey when she wanders off, beaming at him.

“What?” Harvey asks, amused.

“Nothing. I just remembered why I love you so much.”

“You only remember that when I take you on surprise dates? Remind me to try harder then, because that's unacceptable.”

“Hey, if you wanna spoil me, I'm all up for that. Go ahead, start whenever.”

Harvey looks smug as he walks up to him. Mike raises his chin when he cups his face. “Well, I'll start tonight. We have reservations for Per Se at six.”

Mike draws back. “Per Se? Seriously? Wow, how long have you been planning this?”

Harvey just smirks at him. “You know it always pays off to know a guy.”

“You know someone at Per Se? Why is this the first I'm hearing about this?”

“Well, I've got to keep some of my air of mystery, don't I?”

Mike snorts. “Yeah, alright,” he says, patting Harvey's arm as he gets up. “Well, I'd better change into something fancier then, since it's a special occasion and all.”

When he returns, Rachel and Nela have emerged from her room. Nela is on Harvey's lap and he brushes her hair softly, explaining that Mike and him won't be home that night. She nods seriously, then giggles at Rachel when she winks at her.

“You two behave while we're out, alright?” Mike says, stepping closer.

“Of course. We always behave. Don't we, Nela?”

“Yes!” she agrees, clapping her hands together. “We always behave, Daddy!”

“I know for a fact that's not true,” Harvey remarks dryly. Nela gives him an innocent smile, and Mike grins.

“How could you not believe anything that face says?” He checks the time, then glances at Harvey. “Should we leave now or..?”

“Yeah, let's go.” Harvey kisses Nela's cheek, then puts her on the floor. “Be good,” he tells her.

“Bye, sweetheart,” Mike says when she runs up to him to hug his leg, picking her up for a kiss as well. “We'll check on you when we get back as always, but you'll probably be asleep by then. You have a good night with Rachel, okay? And you'll do as she says, won't you?”

She nods avidly. “Sure. Bye, Daddy!”

Mike grabs his coat, then waves Rachel goodbye and follows after Harvey. He grins when they get downstairs, the fancy car parked in front of the building catching his eye.

“Oh no, you didn't,” he says, chuckling when Harvey quickens his steps to hold the door open for him.

“Oh yes, I did. Special occasion,” he reminds him.

“I'm pretty sure you don't need a special occasion to rent a car from your beloved club,” Mike points out as he gets inside. He never quite got behind Harvey's fascination for fast cars, but his almost childlike excitement whenever he gets to drive one never fails to make him smile.

“I concede it,” Harvey agrees, grinning as he starts the engine. “But it was a good excuse.”

The drive to Per Se is usually a short one, but Mike indulges Harvey in a detour. They are just in time as they arrive, and the pleased expression on Harvey's face is worth every minute spent in the ridiculously expensive car.

“To you,” Harvey says when they have ordered and the waiter brings their wine, holding up his glass. “To your time at the firm, to everything you accomplished, and to everything you're still going to.”

“Let's make that everything we accomplished,” Mike amends, smiling as he clinks their glasses. “Thank you,” he tells him after taking a sip, turning the wine over in his hands. “For doing this for me. Taking me out.”

Harvey regards him with a gentle expression. “I know you would have sat around moping all evening if I hadn't. And you deserve a night out. I meant it when I said it's a special day.”

“I wouldn't have moped,” Mike protests halfheartedly. “It's just... it's weird. It feels so surreal that tomorrow is the last time I'm ever going to work at Pearson Specter. The last time I'll ever be a lawyer.”

Harvey reaches across the table to squeeze his hand. Mike turns it around, locking their fingers together.

“Hey,” he says after a pause, tilting his chin up. “Have you thought about who you're going to take on as your associate now? Or if you're going to look for someone new?”

Even though Mike has taken cases on his own over the past few years, he still worked as Harvey's part-time associate. Now that he's leaving, the position will be free again.

“I have,” Harvey says with a nod. “I'll leave the job open for now and take Rachel on when she's done with school after the summer. Provided she wants the position, of course.”

“Oh, she's going to love that.” Mike grins. “She's always eager to learn from the best.”

“I'll ask her.” Harvey smirks. “It'll be mutually beneficial. I've seen her work as a paralegal, she's going to be amazing as a lawyer.”

“Oh, I see. You just want her because you want the best after me.”

“Of course.” Harvey huffs. “You can't expect me to work with one of those Harvard douches.”

“You seem to have a preference for taking on non-Harvard-educated associates,” Mike muses, his lips curving upwards. “Careful there, if word gets out...”

“Well, as far as the world is concerned, Rachel is the only exception to that rule.” Harvey holds his gaze. “And nobody will ever know any different. We're leaving that behind us. Starting tomorrow night, our secret and all the risks that came with it will officially be in the past, and that's where they're going to stay.”

Mike lets out a deep breath, nodding. “Let's drink to that,” he decides.

“To new beginnings,” Harvey says, then hesitates. “And to all the good things the past has brought us, despite everything.”

“Yes to all of that,” Mike agrees. “We wouldn't be sitting here if all that hadn't happened, after all.” A notion that is impossible to contemplate. He doesn't know where he would be right now if he'd never met Harvey, what his life would look like, but he is fairly sure he doesn't want to know.

“We wouldn't have our family,” Harvey adds. “And I wouldn't be marrying the most admirable man I know in a few months.”

Mike feels himself flushing when he looks at him and finds nothing but sincerity in his gaze. “Harvey...”

“I mean it, Mike. I know I'm not the type to go peddling around with these things, but I am a hundred percent serious when I do say them. You're the most remarkable person I know. You always had the potential in you, but the past few years have made you grow into it. You're a great man, but more importantly, you're a good one, and I am proud to be the person who gets to experience that by your side.”

Mike swallows, pressing his lips together to hide his smile. “Charmer,” he mutters, convinced that his cheeks are flushed red. “Sounds like you're proposing to me all over again.”

Harvey sighs. “Would if I could.” He smirks, winking at him when he looks up. Mike chuckles.

“You know I love you, right? Especially when you're being sweet like this. You're gonna make a great husband.”

“I think you'll find that your choice of spouse was indeed superb once we're actually married,” Harvey agrees smugly.

Mike sighs. “God, I can't wait. For everything. The kid, the wedding, going back to school...”

“Exciting times ahead,” Harvey acknowledges.

“Very exciting,” Mike agrees. Then his smile widens. “You know what Nela said earlier? I was reading to her, that story with the two dog siblings, and she stopped me mid-sentence and asked when she was finally going to be a sister.”

They sat down with Nela after making the decision to adopt again, trying to explain to her in simple terms that they were looking for another child to be the parents of, the same way they had chosen her. Mike doesn't know if she understood the concept entirely, but she understood that there would be another child some day. He is pretty sure that it slips her mind most of the time, after the initial excitement wore off and she realized that it was still a while before that. But sometimes she brings it up, seemingly impatient, and Mike can't wait to see her with the little one. His heart already swells at the mere thought.

“Finally,” Harvey repeats, chuckling. “Cute. Well, she's not the only one who's waiting.” His smile softens. “She's going to be a great older sister.”

“The best,” Mike agrees proudly. “The kid will be lucky to have her. And she'll be lucky to have them.”

Mike never had a sibling, Trevor being the closest thing to a brother he could have imagined, but he always wished for one, and he knows that for all the differences Harvey and Marcus had before Nela prompted them to have a fresh start, he wouldn't have wanted to grow up without him. Mike wants Nela to experience that too, to grow up with a sibling, and he can't wait until it finally happens.

Harvey gives him a knowing look, like he can read on his face what he's thinking.

“Sorry,” Mike says, clasping his hands together with a chuckle. “I know, I know, I'm not supposed to think about it too much, but sometimes it's just...”

“Too good not to think about,” Harvey finishes. “Well, today _is_ a special day. Let's indulge a little.”

And so they drop their rule of continuing as if nothing's going on to talk about their as of yet unknown child over dinner. They discuss arrangements for the apartment, though Harvey seems weirdly smug during that part, how Harvey may cut back for a while to be home with his family once it's time, how long they are going to wait to get married after the child arrives and so on. Mike is giddy with excitement, allowing himself to really feel the anticipation he usually keeps sealed away. It's intimidating too, of course it is, the same way taking Nela in was. A whole life in their hands. But if the past few years have shown him anything with their secret, raising Nela, and finally getting their shit together, it's that Harvey and him can do just about anything together.

Finishing their dinner in true date night fashion, they share a dessert. Harvey insists on going all the way and attempts to feed Mike with his spoon, causing him to double over with laughter and finally kiss him over the table to get him to stop. Mike privately thinks how glad he is to see Harvey this playful and at ease. Maybe he isn't the only one who benefited from this night out.

“I don't feel like going home yet,” he says when they get the bill.

“Then let's not. How do you feel about a drink? Or do you just want to drive around for a while? I mean, as long as we have the car...”

Mike grins. “Right, of course, the car. How could I forget that? Then how about you drive us somewhere very far away in that fancy car to get a drink?”

“Deal.”

Mike leans back while Harvey takes them around the city, looking perfectly happy to spend the night behind the wheel. Mike contents himself with watching him, his unadulterated joy and the smile never leaving his face, until Harvey pulls over in front of a secluded, cozy bar.

“This alright?”

“Sure.” Anywhere would be fine, really, as long as they went there together.

They catch a table from a group of three that is just leaving. Harvey decides against a strong drink since he still needs to drive, and Mike, having no real preference, orders the same.

They chat about everything and nothing as they sit together, from Louis' recent breakup to the firm's newest senior partner who tried to take it up with Jessica – and failed –, and Mike relaxes into his seat as the evening progresses, surprised that he doesn't feel more tense. Talking about work, discussing the firm, having his last drink as a lawyer – all of it isn't nearly as bittersweet as he expected. He feels more like an artist looking back at his painting after adding the final brush. He knows it's still coming, the sadness, but right now he can't do anything but feel that this is right.

When they grow quiet as their drinks come to a close, it's not uncomfortable. There's an air of melancholy to it, yes, but it's bearable. It's not regret, just remembering all the good parts, everything they achieved. Harvey meets Mike's eyes, draining his glass before closing a hand over his.

“Come on,” he says, a gentle smile on his face. “Let's get home.”

Mike just nods. They drive back in companionable silence, each busy with their own thoughts, the relaxed air of the evening still hanging between them.

Rachel smiles at them when they get home, assuring them that Nela was very well-behaved and that she fell asleep without any problems before leaving them alone, a knowing smirk on her face as she excuses herself.

“Don't be late on your last day,” she tells Mike as she hugs him. He chuckles.

“Why, what's gonna happen? Are they gonna fire me?”

She rolls her eyes. “I want to enjoy the last day with you,” she tells him. She waves them goodbye, and Mike waits until she's out of sight before he closes the door with a deep breath. When he turns around, Harvey is coming out of Nela's room, closing the door quietly.

“How is she?”

“Out like a log.”

“Good.”

Mike looks at Harvey, then steps in to wrap his arms around him. He closes his eyes when Harvey pulls him closer, understanding what he needs without words. “Thank you for tonight.”

“You're very welcome.”

Mike rests his chin on his shoulder as he holds on. They stand there for a long time, only stepping apart when Mike draws back with a small smile.

“Bed?”

“Lead the way,” Harvey says, twining their hands together.

Harvey is not surprised when Mike starts unbuttoning his shirt as soon as the door is closed, letting him do the work before taking it off. They get rid of their clothes quietly, but with a sense of urgency that only seems to grow the closer they get to each other.

Harvey follows Mike as he pulls him onto the mattress once they are naked. Mike sighs when he lowers himself on top of him, feeling the touch of his bare skin everywhere.

“How do you want it?” Harvey murmurs, kissing at his jaw just where he knows he's most sensitive. Mike lets out a quiet sigh. “I'm all yours. You can have me, if you want.”

Oh, and Mike does want that. It's almost too tempting to resist. But what he wants most, what he _needs_ right now is to feel Harvey as close as humanly possible, to have him all around and inside him so he knows that he's there with him and still will be in the morning and all the mornings after, and there is only one way to satisfy that urge.

“No,” he says, wrapping his arms around his neck, shaking his head. “No, I want you to do it. I want to feel you in me.”

His fingers curl around his nape, playing with the tips of his hair. He doesn't say more, just gazes at Harvey to convey how deep this need runs. Harvey doesn't ask, maybe because he already knows.

“Okay,” he just says. “Alright, sure.” He kisses him before nudging his cheek with his nose, murmuring, “Pass me the lube.”

Mike blindly reaches for the bottle. He hands it to him, then lets his legs fall open wider. Harvey settles between them, kissing him gently, lingering until Mike smiles against his lips.

The movements of his hands are practiced but still fill Mike with anticipation every time, and he gives himself over to the comforting mix of familiarity and excitement with a sigh. Harvey doesn't dwell on opening him up, though his touch never strays from the gentle side, but Mike is still impatient for him to go on, to feel him close, and the moment he finally slides into him, connecting their bodies with one slow, endlessly caring push, time seems to slow down until, only briefly, it stops entirely.

For a moment it's just this, the exquisite sweetness of this profound closeness, transcending the mere physical in ways Mike has long stopped trying to put into words, the rhythm of their panted breaths, the heat where their bodies connect.

“Move,” Mike murmurs, running a hand over his back. “You can move, come on.”

And Harvey moves. Slowly at first, barely canting his hips as he shifts, brushing Mike's jaw with his lips. And then they find their rhythm, sweet and steady, sending small shocks of pleasure and need rippling through them until they are gasping and panting into each other's mouth, their lips meeting again and again. Harvey is so close to him. Mike could drown in the sensation.

The outer world fades to nothingness as they come together in a way that can't be described as anything other than making love. Mike's focus is reduced to the points where Harvey's body touches his, the startling electricity between them, the utter devotion in Harvey's gaze as he watches him writhe beneath him. It's slow and drawn out, all the more intense in a way Mike almost can't stand, too caught up in the feeling of Harvey moving in him and on top of him, not knowing where either of them begins or ends and not giving a damn as long as he doesn't stop touching him.

And Harvey does touch him, with so much care and devotion and unadulterated love that Mike is entirely defenseless in the face of it, and when the sensation mounts into the immeasurable he throws his head back, his hands digging into Harvey's skin as he spends himself between them.

Harvey is not far behind, and they chase their release together, the sensation seeming to last forever as they hold each other close.

“I love you so much,” Mike whispers when they have caught their breaths again, feeling the truth of it in every part of his body.

Harvey closes his eyes, wrapping an arm around him. “Always, Mike,” he murmurs. “Always.”

* * *

Mike's last day arrives quietly.

After spending last night celebrating, the actual morning feels even more subdued. Harvey wakes up with a sinking sensation in his stomach, inhaling deeply as he tries to push it down. No matter how long they prepared for this, it's still hard.

He rolls over to turn off the alarm, taking another deep breath before looking at the other side of the bed.

Mike's eyes are open, fixed on the ceiling as he stares blankly. He only turns his head when Harvey rests a hand on his belly, supporting himself on his elbow.

“Morning,” Mike says quietly. Harvey brushes his thumb over his stomach as he regards him.

“Alright?”

He nods, licking his lips before giving him a small smile. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

Harvey leans in to place a kiss on his forehead, a gentle reassurance, before getting up to leave him alone for a while. He can use the few minutes to himself too.

Mike accepts the cup of coffee he hands him gratefully after his turn in the shower, sinking onto a chair with a slow exhale.

“Hey.” Harvey raises his eyebrows when Mike looks up. “None of that attitude, alright? We knew this was coming. Now we're gonna deal with it.”

A small smile plays on his lips. “Oh, don't pretend you aren't sad too.”

“I don't get sad,” Harvey claims, then cups Mike's face and kisses him, letting the taste of coffee and the comfortingly familiar pressure wash over him.

“Of course I'm sad to see you go,” he then tells him, drawing back slightly. “But we established that it's the right thing. You'll see, you're gonna be alright in no time.”

“Of course I will,” Mike says, holding onto his wrists. “I've got the best fiancé in the world to help me through it, after all.”

“That you do.” Harvey runs a thumb over his cheek, then straightens to check the clock. “It's time to get Nela ready. You wanna wake her?”

Mike nods, sliding from the chair to head for her room like Harvey suspected he would. He must be glad for the distraction.

Nela seems to pick up on the strange atmosphere around her, at least subconsciously. She's always cuddly in the mornings, taking a while before she really wakes up, but today she positively clings to Mike, who probably welcomes the touch. Harvey regards them both fondly, shaking his head to himself as he drains his own coffee. If it weren't for them, he would be a mess right now. There's no point in pretending otherwise. But he does have his family, and he always will, and it's that knowledge that makes Mike leaving bearable.

They get ready in silence, disturbed only by Mike's instructions for Nela and Harvey's questions about what she wants for breakfast. They drop her off at pre-school before heading into work together. Mike straightens his shoulders as they approach the doors. Harvey puts a calming hand on the small of his back, nodding at him when Mike throws him a glance.

Inside, everything is as usual, and yet nothing is. Harvey is acutely aware of Mike wrapping things up at every moment, only doing a bare minimum of his own work before joining him, unable to stay away.

There isn't actually much left to do for Mike, since he didn't take on any new cases after handing in his resignation. He merely finalizes the paperwork on his last cases, carrying the boxes for the ones he's turning over to Harvey into his office, and then there is nothing left to do but clear his desk.

“I think that's it,” Mike says, clutching the small box with his belongings tightly as he stares at the empty space. There was never much to begin with, just a picture of his parents, another one of Harvey and Nela, and a few items of decoration. But without it, the place seems impersonal and cold. Unwelcoming. It's like Mike's presence has been wiped from the surface to make space for whoever comes after him. Harvey shakes his head at himself, repressing a sigh. It's just a desk. It shouldn't mean anything.

It does, though.

Mike lets out a deep breath, turning to him as he raises his eyebrows. “Now there's just one thing left.”

Harvey nods. “Come on,” he says, elbowing him gently. “Time to say goodbye.”

He goes to see Jessica first, spending a few minutes in her office before shaking her hand, smiling at something she says. Harvey stays outside, chatting with Jessica's secretary as he waits for him. He watches Jessica as Mike leaves the office, looking at his back with something like reluctant pride. When her eyes flicker to Harvey's, he gives her a small nod and a smirk. He's familiar with the feeling.

“I never thought I'd say this, but I'll miss her coming after me,” Mike says, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Oh, she'll come after you alright,” Harvey replies with a chuckle. “Don't think she's above using blackmail material she gathered at work in a private setting.”

They head towards Harvey's office, their shoulders bumping affectionately as they make their way to where everyone knows Mike can usually be found. Donna gets up when she sees them approaching, pressing her lips together.

“Is it time?”

“Yeah, I just talked to Jessica. I'm just getting ready to say goodbye to everyone,” Mike says. She nods and rounds her desk until she stands before him. In a surprising, rare display of honest emotion, she neglects any snarky remarks and just pulls Mike close, sniffling into his ear as she hugs him tightly.

“Hey, hey,” Mike murmurs, patting her back as he returns the embrace. “It's okay, Donna.”

“Oh, shut up,” she replies, and that is so familiar that it elicits a chuckle from all of them.

“I'll miss this,” she sighs, shaking her head as she steps back to look at him. “Telling you off. Seeing the two of you in this office together.” She holds up a finger. “Don't think you're getting out of our gossiping sessions just because you don't work here anymore,” she tells him sternly. Mike laughs quietly.

“Donna, I'm not disappearing from the face of the earth. You'll still see more of me than you probably like.”

“Still. This is the end of an era, isn't it?”

“Yeah,” Mike agrees. “And it was a good one.” He catches Harvey's eyes, smiling slightly. “But it's time for it to end. And for something new to begin.” He turns back to Donna, his smile growing. “Harvey is making an honest man out of me in every sense of the word, you just wait.”

She laughs, wiping her nose. “I can't wait to see what else you're gonna get up to, Mike. And how much more good you'll do for Harvey, even if he pretends it's not true. He didn't know it, but he was lost before you. You showed him the way.” She shakes her head a little. “Take care of him, whatever you do next. This is rough for him too. He needs it.”

“I'm right here,” Harvey interjects, but Mike ignores him, only nodding as he simply promises, “Always.”

Their goodbyes don't go unnoticed. Rachel shows up next, hugging Mike so tightly that he gasps for air, then giving Harvey a hug too because he apparently looks like he can use one (a suggestion at which he scoffs, though he does return the embrace). She and Mike talk quietly for a while, and Harvey gives them a little space, joining Donna at the side. There are already more people coming, Louis striding out of his office and a few associates heading their way. This is Mike's moment, and Harvey stays back to give it to him.

Donna eyes him intently, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Mike's right, you know. You really are making an honest man out of him.”

“No,” Harvey says, shaking his head. “He's doing that all by himself.”

And even though it does hurt to let Mike go, he is proud of him too. He still stands by his decision to hire him, not just because of what Mike came to mean to him, but because of who he is. He is a great man, and he deserved a shot at playing in the major leagues. But if it's time for him to move on, then there's nothing Harvey can do to hold him back, and he wouldn't want to if there was. Whatever is in store for Mike next, Harvey already knows that it's going to be something amazing.

People from all over the firm keep coming up to Mike to wish him well and send him off, and Mike laughs and promises everyone to visit but Harvey can see right through him, knows that this is hard for him too. But they knew that, going in. It was always going to be tough.

When the last associate has shaken Mike's hand and left he looks around one last time, a little lost, Harvey thinks, before sighing. “I guess this is it.”

“Ready to go?” Harvey asks mildly, and Mike nods. He lifts his eyebrows when Harvey gets up, taking his jacket from the back of his seat.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm coming with you. I had Donna cancel my afternoon appointments,” Harvey explains. “There's no way in hell I'm letting you go home alone today.”

Mike gives him a look like he is a little sheepish but also immensely grateful and insanely in love and doesn't quite know how to express any of it. Harvey just shakes his head when he says, “You don't have to.”

“I know. I want to, though. Come on,” he nudges him, tilting his head towards the door. “Let's get you home.”

Mike exhales slowly. “Do you know how much I actually love you? Like, do you really _know?_ Did I ever tell you?”

“I think you've mentioned it once or twice, yeah.”

Mike gives him a small smile, his eyes seeming to catch on Harvey's for a long, stretching beat, then walks past him out of the office. And Harvey knows it won't be the last time, that he will visit and hang around the firm in the future, but it still feels like it. It feels like a step much more significant than just into the hall.

Mike turns back to look over his shoulder. Harvey shakes the feeling and follows, telling him, “I'm right behind you.”

Walking past the offices and people still working for another few hours feels surreal in its finality. Harvey guides Mike with a gentle hand on his back, a steady, calm weight to keep him grounded, and together they step into the elevators and cross the lobby in silence.

“Alright?” Harvey asks when they are outside, inspecting Mike's face closely. He's blinking at the sunlight greeting them, seeming to really think about the question before he answers.

“Yeah,” he finally says, throwing one last look at the building behind him. He looks wistful, but there's a calmer air to him than before, like he's making his peace with leaving. Then he turns around, leaving the firm behind as he smiles at Harvey, real and genuine and full of resolve for the future. “Come on. Let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a Social Work student myself, which gave me the idea for this to be Mike’s new path. I thought about what area I could see him in if he gave up the law, and since helping people has always been his thing I was like, heyyy. Hopefully you all agree that it fits him, it's not supposed to be some sort of self-insert or anything ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The sun is already filling the room when Mike wakes up, which can only mean that he didn't hear the alarm. He untangles himself from the sheets and is halfway out of bed with a muttered curse, convinced that he's going to be late, before he realizes that something isn't right. He couldn't be late, because Harvey Specter sleeps in his bed, and Harvey would never let that happen.

It only then hits him that he didn't oversleep. He had his last day yesterday, he is officially out of work. No reason for him to get up early except for Nela, who Harvey seems to have handled today. He must have woken up before the alarm and turned it off to let Mike sleep on.

Mike sinks back onto the bed, his fingers grasping the sheets as he contemplates this new reality. Courses won't start until fall, and he doesn't even know where he got accepted yet, so there are weeks of idleness ahead. The time stretches out before him, inviting and intimidating at once.

He shakes his head at himself, momentarily overcome by the prospect of having absolutely nothing to do. He could just as well go back to bed and sleep for another few hours until it's time to pick Nela up. But years of having to get up early left a mark on him. It might take a while to make his body forget that he doesn't need to do that anymore. And now that he's awake already, he might as well get up.

He gets to his feet again, less hastily this time, and pads into the bathroom, where he treats himself to a long shower. He finds a note on the counter when he makes his way to the kitchen, pulling it closer as he scratches his back.

_Morning, sleepyhead (if it's noon already I won't blame you, only if you forget to pick up our daughter). If you're wondering why I didn't wake you up, you were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to disturb you on your first day off. You deserve a good rest. You've earned it._

_Nela wants me to tell you that she looks forward to seeing you later. For the record, so do I._

_There's breakfast in the fridge for you, but don't get used to it. See you tonight. I won't be late. -H_

The corner of Mike's mouth lifts as he turns to the fridge.

He contemplates what to do with his new, somewhat overwhelming freedom while he eats. A few years ago he would have been ecstatic at the thought of a few days off, let alone actual months. Maybe he's turned into a workaholic too. Must be Harvey's influence.

It's going to take some getting used to, being home all the time. Even if it's temporary. Mike has never had the luxury of having this much time on his hands. He doesn't know how yet, but he wants to make the most of it. He vaguely thinks of a few things he wants to do, like read some books he has on his list, hunt down a few legal publications he was meaning to read – just because he isn't a lawyer anymore doesn't mean he isn't interested in keeping up with the law –, finally think about how to arrange the apartment for the baby, before his thoughts wander, getting stuck on that one particular detail, glaringly obvious and equally daunting.

He isn't a lawyer anymore. He's scared of even thinking it, after having defined himself by his job for years, but the longer he turns the phrase over, the more it becomes just that. A phrase. Just some syllables put after one another. It used to be his life, but now all it is are words.

There is, of course, an element of regret to it. But it's not as bad as he feared. He expected to feel like he's missing a limb, something vital that he can never get back, but it's not like that. He loved being a lawyer, and part of him will always miss it, but that's not all he is. He is also a father, a fiancé, a passionate reader and a friend, all those things and more, and all that still exists outside of the job. The law was just an aspect of him, but one he can live without. Especially if it means keeping his family safe.

Mike's lips curl up at that. His new freedom also means more time for Harvey and Nela. That is one thing he certainly isn't going to have to get used to. He already looks forward to all the things they will do together now. Harvey is still working, yes, but he knows that them being apart all day is just as strange for him as it is for Mike, and he has a feeling they are both going to make sure to use the time they have thoroughly.

When Mike is done with his breakfast he glances at the clock. It's still a little early to get Nela, but he figures that a walk can't hurt. Sleeping in has left him feeling unproductive, and some light physical activity ought to do the trick. It's a beautiful day after all, and he can stop at a supermarket along the way to get some ingredients for a special dinner.

He checks what they have at home before deciding on a lasagna all of them enjoy but rarely make, since they are usually too busy for lengthy preparations. Well, not anymore.

Mike grabs his keys and wallet before leaving the house, marveling at the fact that he's outside at this hour without having to rush anywhere for work. Today he can just enjoy it. It's been a long time since he did that.

He looks around as he walks, suddenly curious to see the other people around at this time. Most of them seem busy, rushing past him without as much as a glance. There are people selling newspapers and coffee, a few food trucks Mike knows from sight but has never tried – another thing for his list – and groups of tourists, watching the city just as Mike is, only through a camera lens. There are business people, avidly talking into their phones as they rush down the streets. A jogger passes Mike, his heavy breathing audible for just a moment before the sounds of the city drown it out again. There's a mother with two children, cleaning the baby's mouth, not yet having noticed the toddler smearing ice cream all over its face. The child blinks at him when it realizes that Mike is watching, then splits its mouth into a large grin, chocolate all around.

Unable to keep himself from smiling Mike tears his eyes from the scene, instead looking up to catch a glimpse of the great and endless above.

The sky is veiled by a thin layer of clouds, but the sun bursts through the rifts, making Mike squint. He closes his eyes against the strain, for a moment just feeling the light and the wind on his face.

It's an utterly gorgeous day. Mike can _taste_ the freedom on his tongue. It's not just the aspect of being free to do whatever he pleases. It's a sense of safety washing through him that he can't remember ever having experienced before. For years he had to watch his every step, trying to fool people into looking the other way, going to bed every night wondering if tomorrow everything would go to shit.

He doesn't have to wonder that anymore.

He really did it. He got out while he still could. He got away. And now his secret is never going to hurt him or anyone he loves. What he did won't be gone entirely, but the threat of it is in the past as much as it ever will be.

It's liberating in a way he never could have imagined. All the sense of loss he feels about leaving behind his dream of being a lawyer is nothing compared to the overwhelming relief of having gotten out unscathed, of being able to step out of the shadow his secret cast over him and everyone he loved and embracing the light fully.

The cashier probably wonders why purchasing groceries puts such a huge grin on Mike's face, but he can't be bothered to hide it.

Nela is in a great mood as well when Mike picks her up, practically jumping him to make up for the long time since they last saw each other (“That was last night, sweetheart,” Mike remarks in amusement, but she insists that it was too long). She takes his hand as they make their way home, babbling on about what she did in pre-school. It was hard for her at first, Mike or Harvey leaving her there every morning, and a lot of tears were involved, but now that she's adjusted to it, she's happy to go there. Mike listens to her attentively, his heart bumping almost painfully in his chest whenever he looks at her, grateful and full of relief.

He has lunch when they get home, with Nela joining him at the table despite already having eaten, nibbling on a piece of cucumber while she draws.

“What do you want to do this afternoon?” Mike asks when he's done. “I don't have any work, so we can do whatever you feel like. You wanna finish that puzzle we started last night?”

They have progressed to slightly smaller pieces, which are still a little hard for her, but she enjoys pondering the task as long as she gets something right every once in a while, and Mike gladly helps with that.

She nods, and so they spend the afternoon figuring out where which piece goes until Nela grows tired of the puzzle and Mike glances at the clock. He rarely ever got to play with Nela without having to mind the time, one thing or another he still had to do always at the back of his mind, and now that he could focus on nothing but this, time practically flew by.

“Do you want to help me cook? Your dad is going to be home early today, think we can have dinner ready by then?”

“Yes, we can!” she exclaims, pulling on Mike's sleeve as she jumps up, and he chuckles as he gets to his feet.

“Alright, alright. We've still got time, no need to rush. And we need to put a fresh band-aid on your hand first.”

Nela nods seriously. She scraped her hand after a minor tripping incident a few days ago, and while the shock was greater than the actual damage, she's wearing the band-aid like a badge of honor.

Mike covers the wound up, then makes her wear the little apron Harvey got her after they realized how excited she was to participate in cooking, the sight still putting a smile on his face, before getting the ingredients. He lets her watch him chop and do some of the mixing and stirring herself, as far as she is able to. She is always endearingly proud when they put the final product on the table, never mind the fact that Mike or Harvey did most of the work, and they never fail to praise her for it.

When they have cleaned up Mike settles on the sofa with a book while Nela goes off to play with her doll. Mike listens to her mumbling to herself with half an ear, his lips curved into a smile. He's at home, having some time to himself after hours spent with his daughter, waiting for his fiancé to come back from work. It doesn't get much better than that.

When Harvey comes home Mike jumps up from his seat and pulls him into a hug, feeling a bit ridiculous but also like he hasn't seen him in way too long, and so he can't be bothered to care.

Harvey chuckles as he closes his arms around him, and Mike can hear the smile in his voice when he says, “Hey, you.”

“Hey yourself. How was your day?”

Harvey exhales. “Felt longer than it was. Yours?”

“Long too.” Mike draws back to smile at him. “But in a good way. I did a couple of things, and I started thinking about what else I could do, and it's been really nice to just spend some time with Nela without having to think about work.”

Harvey's lips curl up. “Not a bad first day off, then.” He nods towards the kitchen. “And you made dinner, I see?”

“Yeah, Nela and I did. It's the special lasagna,” Mike stage-whispers into his ear, grinning when Harvey's expression turns utterly pleased before he kisses him.

“You know, I think I can get used to having you at home.”

“If you're having fantasies about me in a maid outfit doing chores and serving you, you can forget them right now.” He pauses. “Or at least until later,” he adds with a wink, making Harvey laugh.

“Where's the lady of the house?” he then asks, turning around when he hears Nela's feet padding on the floor. “Ah, there she is. Hello, Nela.”

“Dad!” She holds out her arms and Harvey lifts her up, pecking her temple before taking her hand, turning it around.

“Let me look at that. Is it all better?”

“All better,” Nela agrees with a nod.

“Did your daddy make it better with his kisses?”

“Yes,” she claims, suddenly looking around wildly. “Daddy!”

“I'm here, I'm here.” Mike chuckles. “What is it, you want more kisses?”

“Yes!”

He takes her from Harvey to give her a big kiss on both cheeks, making her squeal, and when he has put her down Harvey pulls him in, raising his eyebrows.

“What, and I get none?”

“On the contrary, you can get all you want,” Mike says, cupping his face before he places a kiss on his lips that Harvey happily draws out.

It's incredible how such a short separation can change everything, Mike muses, unable to stop stealing glances at Harvey every now and then over dinner. It feels like he hasn't taken the time to drink him in for ages. Harvey catches him looking more than once, and while he's clearly amused by the glances, the way he pushes Mike onto the bed later that night to practically devour him suggests that he feels the same way. Altogether, Mike thinks headily, it was a pretty great first day of freedom.

It becomes a bit of a habit. Entirely thrown out of his previous routine, Mike creates a new one. Most of the time he gets up with Harvey and Nela, not wanting to give up the chance of spending more time with both of them despite the often chaotic nature of their mornings – though they have it down pretty well by now – and because he feels weird lounging in bed for so long while the others get up. He then spends the morning doing whatever he feels like, catching up on his to-read-list, often taking a walk outside, even using the building's gym for the first time (and probably last).

When it's noon, he goes to pick Nela up. He enjoys getting to spend so much more time with her, and she is happy to have him all to herself. They often go out together, exploring the parks or going window shopping. When they stay in, they draw or play something, sometimes taking a nap together, which is still one of Mike's favorite activities with her. He loves caressing her arms when she's asleep, softly tracing her skin with his finger, marveling at the simple immensity of lying there with this beautiful girl he can call his daughter. He sometimes allows himself to think about her with their new child, and his heart nearly leaps out of his chest every time.

And when Harvey comes home in the evenings, Mike is usually so fully aware of his love for the man after being apart all day that he only clings to him, something Harvey indulges happily. It's actually pretty fun, how much they behave like they are still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Then again, such big changes in the rhythm of their life probably have that effect. All the better, if it keeps making Mike feel this amazing.

Nela's fourth birthday comes and goes and makes Mike more emotional than it probably should.

“Our little girl is growing up,” he sighs that night, watching her play with her new toys. He's glad he got to spend the whole day with her, and even Harvey left work early to be home with them. “I can't believe she's four already. Time is just passing us by.”

Harvey gives him a nudge with his elbow. “Soon she won't be that little anymore, huh?”

“Oh, stop it. She'll always be our little sweetheart to me,” Mike says. Harvey laughs softly.

“I know. To me, too.”

Still, it's wonderful to witness her growing up, learning new things and skills as she gets older. Mike is never going to take that for granted.

He smiles when Nela scrambles up from the ground, jumping towards them. “Daddy, can you read to me?”

“Sure. One of your new books?”

She nods, frowning as she thinks. “Can you read the one with the farm? Please?”

“Alright. Sure. You wanna go and fetch it?”

“Enjoy it while you don't know the story yet,” Harvey mutters when she runs off.

Mike chuckles. “It'll be a nice change not to have her read it back to me for once.”

It's fascinating to watch. Since Nela loves reading and loves repetitions, it was a given that Harvey and him have been made to read her the stories she likes best countless times. What was surprising was that it didn't take all that long for her to memorize the texts and correct them when they dared to change a word.

“She's going to have a mind like you,” Harvey commented once, and while Mike had laughed and told him that all children did that, it still filled him with pride.

Nela returns with the book, climbing onto the sofa between them after handing it to Mike.

“Thank you,” he tells her and then pulls her close before he spends the rest of the day reading to her.

The best parts are the weekends though, when both Harvey and Mike are home together. Harvey makes it a point to leave as much of his work at the office as he can, insisting on that time with his family now that Mike has 'deserted' him and is 'going other ways'.

Mike cherishes those days especially. Even if they are getting used to seeing much less of each other during the week, he appreciates when Harvey is there with him all the more.

He isn't always, though.

When he gets his acceptance letter from NYU Mike is at home, and it's just him and Nela.

“After lunch we can see if the weather holds,” Mike is telling her as he flips through the mail, “and if it doesn't rain we can...”

He trails off as his eyes catch on the letterhead. He inhales sharply, blinking at the envelope before quickly turning it over.

Nela frowns at him, confused by his sudden silence. “What is it, Daddy?”

“Hold on, sweetheart,” Mike murmurs absently, his heart pounding in his chest as he rips the envelope open. He takes a deep breath as he skims the text.

_Dear Mr. Ross,_

_we are happy to inform you that..._

He doesn't need to read more than that. “Yes!” he exclaims, laughing at the startled expression on Nela's face. “Yes, love! I did it! I got in!”

He picks her up and whirls her around, joining in on her giggling, before trying to explain to her why he's so happy. He's still not sure she understands entirely, but she seems excited for him, and he kisses her on both cheeks before sending her off to play, biting his lip as he stares at the letter that holds the key to his future in awe.

It's not the first school that accepted him, he already heard back from Columbia and Fordham, but it's the only one he cares about. This was his dream school. Getting into that one is the only thing that matters.

It's almost a reflex to want to tell Harvey right away. Mike grabs his phone on impulse before he halts. He's impatient to let him know, and part of him wants to shout the good news from the rooftops, but he'd rather be with Harvey when he tells him.

He does end up going to the park with Nela despite the gray clouds hanging in the sky, mainly to keep himself occupied until Harvey gets home. He snaps a few pictures of Nela by the lake, then pulls her on his lap and takes a selfie that he sends Harvey with the caption _Wish you were here :)_.

Then he puts his phone away, chasing Nela around until they are both sweaty and laughing and she complains about being thirsty. By the time they get home he has an answering text that reads, _Unfair. I'm sitting here with Louis while you're out having fun without me. Wish I was there too._

Mike hums to himself, unable to stop smiling all evening until Harvey finally arrives. He looks a little tired when he steps into the living room, dropping a quick kiss on the top of Mike's head in greeting. Mike watches him as he sheds his jacket and glances at the mail he left on the table, almost jumping up and down in anticipation.

“I've got something to show you,” he finally announces, and it takes real effort to keep his voice level.

“Is it food? Because I had to skip lunch to help Louis with his case and let me tell you, I'm starving.”

“Better, much better,” Mike says, grinning as he feels the paper he's hiding behind his back. He gets up from his chair, stepping closer to Harvey. He raises his eyebrows, and Mike has to hold back a giggle as he shows him the letter.

“What's this?” Harvey asks, already taking it without waiting for a reply. His eyes catch on the letterhead, and his head snaps back up as he stares at Mike, a slow grin spreading on his face.

“Congratulations.”

“You haven't even read it yet,” Mike points out with a laugh, bouncing a little on his feet.

“I don't need to.”

Harvey drops the letter on the table, pulling Mike into his arms. He giggles when Harvey whirls him around in a hug the same way he did with Nela earlier, then stops abruptly to kiss him.

“Mike, this is amazing.”

“Isn't it?”

Harvey regards him with a grin. “I know I wasn't supportive about this at first, but you gotta know that I am so proud of you.”

“Of course I know. I'd be stupid to doubt it.”

It really is plain as day, the way Harvey looks at him like he's bursting with pride. He still does, even after years.

“I always knew you would get in. They'd be fools not to accept you. Mike Ross, you're gonna change the world.”

Mike laughs, letting out a deep breath. “Dream big, right?”

Harvey shakes his head. “I know you can do it. You've already changed my world, you can do it for everyone else too. It's who you are.”

Mike licks his lips, shaking his head. “Christ. I love you.”

“I love you too. And I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to see what you do next.”

Mike hears rather than sees Nela approaching, as he's too busy kissing the life out of Harvey to look.

“Dad, you're home!” Nela cries, throwing up her arms. Harvey lets go of Mike to pick her up.

“I am. And I just heard the good news. Did your daddy already tell you? He's going to his dream school so he can make the world a better place. Isn't that amazing?”

“Yes!” Nela claps her hands, staring at Mike like he has personally hung the moon. Mike steps in to wrap his arms around them both.

“I love you guys,” he mutters.

“Love you too, Daddy,” Nela tells him, planting a wet kiss on his cheek before wriggling out of Harvey's grasp. “Dad, can we play before dinner?”

“Sure we can. Go on, I'll be right there,” Harvey tells her. He steps in when she runs off again, cupping Mike's face to kiss him so deeply that his heart falters in his chest. Mike sighs into the kiss, feeling dizzy with all the love and affection running through him.

He's clearly not the only one between the two of them that is delighted by the news. Harvey doesn't stop looking at him the entire night. He licks his lips when Mike catches his eyes, their gazes gradually growing more heated as they keep brushing each other, sharing silent promises when Nela isn't looking. It continues like this all evening, and when they fall into bed together once Nela is asleep, Mike gladly giving himself over to Harvey's worshipful celebratory sex, it feels like the first time all over again.

* * *

Once the acceptance letter arrives, the calm that reigned Mike's days is over.

There are a dozen things to do, an insane amount of documents the university wants and Mike needs to take care of. Harvey gladly erased all that from his mind after leaving school for good, and seeing Mike run around like a headless chicken is already giving him a headache for when their children may go off to college one day.

But while Mike is getting all the documents he needs, enrolls, and deals with the tons of information on orientation days and required material, Harvey is quite busy himself. Not just with work, though that's keeping him on his toes too. No, what's really distracting him is the new associate he has been forced to take on thanks to Jessica.

“I don't need a new associate,” he dismissed her when she brought it up. “I already said I want to have Rachel when she's ready.”

“Which won't be for another few weeks,” Jessica pointed out. “I want you to have help, Harvey, and I know you dislike taking someone from the pool of associates.”

“So what? I've been doing that for the past year and you never gave a shit about my preferences. I'm doing just fine without an associate. Anyway, I'm not giving up Rachel, so this is a moot point.”

Jessica held up a folder, which was the exact moment Harvey realized he had made a grave mistake. She hadn't come in here with a suggestion. She'd already made the decision and was only letting him know about it.

“What is that,” he asked flatly, doing a mediocre job of not letting his apprehension show.

“This,” Jessica explained, “is a folder of the candidates for our summer internship.”

Harvey gave her a scandalized look. “You're not serious.”

“Do I look like I'm joking?”

He groaned. “Jessica. No.”

“Stop whining, Harvey. You'll have someone to impose your knowledge and most importantly your work on, and they will get to learn from the best there is for a few weeks. It'll be a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“There is absolutely no point in hiring a temporary associate,” Harvey tried to explain. Jessica just gave him a smile that told him that nothing he could say was going to change her mind. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to try, though. “The amount of time it will take to teach them anything at all exceeds the time they'll be here, which just means I'll end up with more work.”

“Harvey, you're not supposed to make the best lawyer to walk this earth out of them. It's a summer internship, you're just supposed to let them help you.” She smiled slyly. “Think of them as an assistant. Now, I'm going to leave this folder here to give you the chance to choose the candidate yourself. If you don't do that, I'll do it for you, so don't even think about trying to stall.”

Harvey leaned back in his seat, narrowing his eyes. “Why are you punishing me?”

“This isn't punishment. It's help. Accept it.” Jessica's expression made it clear that there was no second option, so he had better choose the first.

“I'm name partner,” Harvey tried as a last resort.

“And if you want to remain one, you'll do as I say,” Jessica finished and left the office before he could protest.

Which was how Harvey ended up with a summer intern as his new associate. In other words, hell.

Louis teases him endlessly about having to play babysitter and Harvey steadfastly refuses to do so, mostly just pinning all the paperwork he doesn't want to do himself on the young woman he chose with the instructions to figure it out if she needs help.

After a while he has to admit that she isn't all bad, though. She's enthusiastic, determined to prove herself, and has a sharp mind that is probably wasted on the work Harvey is giving her. But he is a firm believer that you need to know what it's like at the bottom to be able to be on top one day. And the bottom of Pearson Specter is already pretty high up, so Laura should consider herself lucky.

The thing is, she does. She never once complains about the work Harvey makes her do, though he can see in her face that she knows she's too good for it. She's just grateful to be there and gain as much experience as she can. And so at one point Harvey finds himself stopping trying to keep her busy so he'll have some quiet and instead asking her for ideas, dismissing most of them, but never without explaining why. Sometimes she hits the nail on the head though, and in those moments Harvey can see glimpses of the legal force she is going to become one day.

She reminds him a little of Mike in that regard, though she is nothing like him otherwise. The two of them are nothing like Harvey and Mike were either. Their relationship, while more friendly now, is strictly professional. There are no friends in need of saving, no family members requiring help that Harvey knows of. There are no movie quotes, no banter, no personal information being passed on save for the odd remark about him having to pick up his daughter or her meeting her sister at the train station for a weekend visit.

While he prefers it this way, having neither the time nor desire to get to know her on a personal level, it often acutely reminds him of how things used to be when she does something entirely contrary to how Mike would have acted. He heaves a quiet sigh then, only admitting to himself how he yearns for the time when Mike was still there, making his days at the office so much livelier.

She's not there to replace him, Harvey reminds himself. Not that anyone would be able to. He is still adjusting to not having him around. But Laura is keeping him busy, sufficiently distracting him from the hole where Mike used to be more often than not, which Harvey is beginning to think was Jessica's plan all along.

It's almost touching, the way she looks out for him. But that's what family does, after all.

It's what Harvey does too when Mike finally goes off to university come September. The night before, Mike is a buzzing ball of commotion, though he pretends to be calm for Nela's sake, who picks up on any excitement like a sniffer dog. But Harvey can see right through the mask. His upright posture, the bouncing leg, his twitching fingers are all a dead giveaway.

Mike looks caught when Harvey closes a hand over his to make him still, then relaxes slightly at his reassuring smile.

“I'm just really excited,” he confesses with a quiet laugh.

“I know. I can tell,” Harvey gives back, amused.

“It's just, how often do you get a second chance? And I got two. I got to be a lawyer _and_ I get to go back to school. How many people are this lucky?”

“I don't know. But if anyone deserves it, it's you.”

And it makes Harvey so proud to see him go on to pursue the things he believes in.

Mike's courses start, and while Harvey knows that he's happy about it, it's also an adjustment. Going from the high-maintenance job at Pearson Specter to spending all his time at home to returning to school is a change that takes time to get used to, especially if you end up in an environment that mostly consists of young adults. Mike is definitely on the older side of his year, something neither of them really considered when he applied.

It does make him feel a little weird, he admits to Harvey later on, but he meets a young woman during the first week who looked just as lost as he felt, and they promptly paired up.

“Charlotte,” Mike says with a smile. “Her name's Charlotte. She's really sweet.”

Harvey is convinced that Mike could charm anyone if he wanted, but if he's found someone he likes and decides to stick with her, he is glad to hear it.

Social Work proves to have been the right choice. Mike loves it from day one. He enjoys his courses and the subjects he's learning about, even attends his classes regularly despite his quick grasp on the matter. It's different from the first time he went to school, never participating, focused only on parties and weed and all the other stuff he isn't interested in anymore.

Harvey listens to his animated recounts of courses and lectures patiently. He loves seeing Mike like this, so energetic and lively. He used to be like that in court, or when he had a breakthrough on a case, and Harvey is glad that he found a source of this joy somewhere else, somewhere that can't hurt him.

While the days at Pearson Specter are often dominated by life-threatening perils or people out to ruin you, the worst thing Mike encounters at university is a professor he can't for the life of him agree with. Harvey is not surprised that he can't stop himself from picking a fight with the man, ignoring the fact that he's responsible for his grade.

“I can't just sit in his lectures and listen to his bullshit,” Mike defends himself. Harvey tries not to smile.

“Of course not. If you're lucky he isn't as big of an asshole as you think and is actually impressed you're standing up to him.”

“Yeah,” Mike admits. “Charlotte thinks so too, so who knows. I mean, he isn't an asshole per se, he's just totally misinformed, so. We'll see, right?”

Charlotte keeps coming up in Mike's recounts. They sit together in all their courses and they get along splendidly. Harvey thinks it's funny that Mike, as one of the oldest students, felt drawn to the youngest – Charlotte only just turned 18 – but they seem to have a connection, bonding over their mutual feeling of being an outcast and later on over dozens of other things. She's a little insecure, Mike tells him, too unsure of herself for the great things she has going on in her head.

“She's gonna be amazing,” he declares with confidence. “Whatever area she ends up in, the people there will be lucky to have her. She has such a sharp mind and really good ideas. She just needs to learn to believe in them.”

Which Mike appears to have made his mission to achieve.

It's funny. He seems to have taken her under his wing without quite realizing. Harvey watches the development with interest, listening to Mike's stories with rising amusement. While they seem to have fun together, Mike also looks out for her, coaxing her out of her shell and guiding her when she needs it.

It's the same kind of mentor relationship-slash-friendship that Mike and him used to have in the beginning. “You are to her what I used to be to you,” Harvey points out one day, and when Mike looks struck at the revelation, he just laughs. “Look at you,” he says, smiling fondly. “You're in your first year and you're already taking care of people.”

“Yep, that's me. Making the world better one day at a time,” Mike jokes, and Harvey just looks at him, because he's not wrong.

Mike has come so far from the young man who needed the kind of guidance Harvey gave him when they first met, and now he's in a place where he can comfortably guide others. It sparks a flash of pride in him that he doesn't try to conceal as he regards him. He wants the whole world to know how amazing he thinks his fiancé is, and Mike most of all.

The first time Harvey meets the young woman Mike has formed such a close bond with, Mike is still out with Nela. Harvey opens the door when it rings to reveal a girl with long hair, covered in layers of clothes and scarves. She blinks at him, clutching the strap of her bag.

“Oh. Hi. Er, is Mike home?”

“Not yet, but he'll be back soon. You must be Charlotte.”

“Charlotte Ealing,” she introduces herself quickly, shaking his hand. A faint blush decorates her cheeks, if from the cold or because she's flustered, Harvey doesn't know.

“It's good to finally meet you, Charlotte. Harvey Specter. I'm Mike's fiancé.”

“I know,” she says, laughing quietly. “He talks about you all the time. And your daughter.”

Harvey smirks. “Come in,” he then says, waving her inside. “Do you want something to drink while we wait? Coffee?”

“Tea would be great, if you have any.”

“Sure. Chai fine?”

“Of course.”

She stands in the middle of the room when Harvey returns with two mugs, looking a little lost.

“Please, feel at home,” he remarks, passing one of the mugs on to her. She startles, then takes it, hesitantly sitting down on the sofa. Harvey takes a seat as well, hiding his curiosity behind a friendly smile.

“Mike is at the park with Nela. She can be quite insistent about staying longer, which is probably why he's late.”

“It's fine,” she hurries to assure him, curling her hands around the mug. “It's no problem. I think I'm early too, so it's my own fault. I just don't like being late.”

“A good quality,” Harvey remarks. “Punctuality may not get you far in life, but being late will definitely get you nowhere.”

She chuckles. “That's true.” She gives him a curious look. “You're a lawyer, right? I mean, Mike told me you met through work, so...”

Harvey tilts his head. “What exactly did he tell you?”

“That he worked as a lawyer for a while, but realized that it was time for something new, so now he's back to studying.”

Harvey nods. “Right. Well, I'm not just a lawyer, I'm name partner at the best law firm in this city.”

“Wow. That's cool.”

“It is.” He chuckles. “Like Mike, I had a bit of a change of heart prior to that. I used to work in the mail room before going back to school and becoming a lawyer myself.”

She smiles. “Nothing wrong with that. I mean, I'm really glad Mike realized the law wasn't for him after all. Otherwise I wouldn't have anyone at school.”

“I think he's glad too,” Harvey says, not bothering to correct her. “He's having a lot of fun. What about you? Are you enjoying the courses?”

“Yeah,” she agrees eagerly, her face lighting up. “Yeah, it's really great. I love that we learn so many different things from different areas, you know? I used to think about going into psych, before I decided on Social Work, but we're still being taught the basics, so I don't have to give that up entirely. And everything is so interesting. There's communication, sociology, medicine...” She lifts her eyebrows. “We're even doing a course on law next semester.”

“I've heard,” Harvey remarks, nodding. Mike was pretty happy about that. He might not work in that area anymore, but it's still part of him, and Harvey is glad that he doesn't have to give that up entirely either. “Sounds like you made the right choice. It's good to be this enthusiastic about your field of work.”

“I kind of really am, yeah.” She presses her hands together. “Is that weird? I mean, so many people told me that I won't have financial security with a job like this or that it's a waste of my time...”

“That's bullshit,” Harvey interrupts her gently. “Look, let me give you some advice. Someone will always have to say something about your choices in life, but it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. You have to know what's best for yourself. Even if it turns out to be the wrong thing, you can't let anybody else live your life for you. And you wanna know what I think? All those people tried to keep you from doing what you really wanted, but you did it anyway. That's all you need to know it's the right thing.” He takes a sip of his coffee. “I mean, it would be hypocritical of me to think less of you for being excited about Social Work,” he then remarks. “I'm marrying someone who is just like you in that regard, after all.”

She shoots him a grateful look. “Thank you. That's nice of you to say.”

She returns the smile Harvey gives her. After taking a sip of her still hot tea she starts looking around. It's obvious that she's been holding herself back until now. Her eyes move over the apartment almost secretively, like she's doing something forbidden. Harvey watches her in amusement.

“It's okay,” he says, smirking when her eyes snap to his, “you can take a look around. Mike doesn't mind, and neither do I.”

“Sorry,” she murmurs, scratching her neck. “It's just, this is a really nice apartment.”

Harvey laughs softly. “It is, isn't it?” He's still proud of it, despite his secret plans to move on to something new soon.

“Totally,” she agrees. “I mean, my mom is a broker, so I've seen a few nice places, but this is just really cool. I love all the glass and transparency. It lets all the light in.”

“It was the first apartment I bought for myself,” Harvey explains, smiling fondly at the memory. “Mind you, the glass isn't as much fun as it used to be with a kid running around and leaving smudgy prints everywhere.”

He opens his mouth to say more, then halts. Giving her a closer look, he asks, “Did you just say your mother is a broker?” She nods. “Your mother is Marion Ealing?”

He doesn't mean to sound so impressed, but can't quite keep it out of his voice.

“That's the one,” Charlotte agrees, her lips curving into a smile. “You've heard of her?”

Harvey scoffs. “Who hasn't?” Anyone looking to buy has heard of her, though not many have actually had the pleasure. He himself hasn't managed to get an appointment with her so far, a fact that greatly disgruntled him.

Charlotte laughs at that. “Yeah, she's quite in demand. She could never take on everyone, so she only takes a select few. She says she wants to really give herself to the client so they get exactly what they have in mind, and she can only do that if her attention doesn't have to be on twenty clients at once.”

Harvey hesitates, narrowing his eyes as he scrutinizes her.

“Listen, I could use your help with something. If you do this for me, you're gonna have the best closer from the best law firm in the state owing you a favor. How's that sound?”

“I think that sounds pretty desirable,” she says, lifting her eyebrows. A smile spreads on Harvey's face.

“Can you keep a secret?”

It turns out that Mike isn't the only one who gets along with Charlotte. By the time he and Nela get home they are laughing together, neither of them saying a word about their agreement. Harvey understands what Mike sees in her, something entirely unrelated to age. She's great company.

“I'm back!” Mike calls as soon as he gets back, then mutters something to Nela before appearing in the doorway, still wearing his jacket. He gives them a sheepish smile.

“Hey, Charlotte! Sorry I'm late. I hope you didn't have to wait long.”

“It's fine.” She glances at Harvey with a smile. “Your fiancé is pretty fun to talk to.”

“Isn't he?” Mike drops a quick kiss on Harvey's lips in greeting, then straightens to take off his jacket. “I see you two have already acquainted yourselves,” he says, looking back and forth between them with a pleased smile.

“Oh yeah,” Harvey agrees with a smirk. “We have.”

That's the first time he met Charlotte, but it certainly wasn't the last.

October bleeds into November in what feels like the blink of an eye. Laura has left the firm with a glowing letter of recommendation. Harvey is now working with Rachel, who is proving to be exactly what he knew he'd find in her.

After work he starts meeting up with Mrs. Ealing after Charlotte cleared him a spot on her list, which proves to have been the best thing that could have happened. The woman is a master of her craft, listening to his wishes attentively and then showing him enough options to leave him swamped. They drive up to every house, discussing the pros and cons in detail to come up with a closer selection, which often takes up the better part of an evening.

Harvey tells Mike he has to work late on those days with only a hint of guilt at the lie. It is work, looking at the houses and trying to choose one that is right, just not at the firm.

Mike, for his part, is immersed in his studies, having taken up tutoring on the side. Though he meets more people and gets along with most of them, Charlotte remains his closest friend at school. She comes over regularly, not just to study, and it's not as weird as Harvey thought it would be to hang out with someone her age. She is a good partner to converse with, interested in learning new things, entirely smitten with Nela and always happy to chat with Harvey when Mike isn't there yet.

Neither of them really notices as the leaves turn yellow, then brown before falling from the trees. Their days are busy, but in the best possible way. In the evenings and on weekends they enjoy the time with their family, and they are so busy going on with their lives that it takes them completely by surprise when the phone rings on a Tuesday evening, Mike hunched over his laptop and Harvey reading a file, with news from the adoption agency that they have found a match.

At first it barely registers.

“That was. Um,” Mike says when he ends the call.

“That was what?” Harvey asks, too distracted by his notes to listen up.

Mike clutches the phone to his chest, his throat bobbing as he blinks at him. “The agency,” he says, his voice laced with disbelief. Harvey's eyes snap to Mike's.

“What did they-”

“We have a match.”

Harvey blinks at him. “We have a match?” he repeats tentatively, and Mike nods.

“We have a match,” he says, and then a slow smile spreads on his face. “Harvey. We have a _match._ ”

Harvey gets to his feet. “When-”

“Whenever. We can come in whenever.”

“Right now?”

“Right now,” Mike agrees.

Harvey feels himself starting to smile too, couldn't hold it back if he tried. A tentative happiness is bubbling up in him. After all those months of waiting, this is really happening. They are going to be fathers again. They are going to get their second child at last – right _now,_ in fact.

Harvey is stunned by an overwhelming sense of pure, unadulterated joy, staring at Mike like he can't quite believe the words coming out of his mouth, and Mike is staring back, looking at him the exact same way.

For a moment they just stand there, the rest of the world entirely forgotten at this sudden shift of the axis of their world.

And then they can't move fast enough.

“Holy _shit_.”

“I'm getting dressed.”

“I'm asking Rachel if she can babysit.”

They nearly collide as they try to rush past each other, getting ready while making hasty arrangements for Nela. It's all a bit of a blur, mainly because Harvey is distracted by the knowledge of where they are going pounding in his head, a constant presence of _it's happening, it's happening, it's happening_ in his mind, and so he doesn't really remember getting ready and impatiently waiting for Mike by the door until he appears in front of him, one arm out of his jacket as he puts on his shoes.

“Rachel and Logan were out, but she said they'd come home right away,” he explains, nearly stumbling over the words. “We can drop Nela off in ten minutes.”

Harvey checks the time. “That should work out. Is she getting ready?”

“Yeah.” Mike huffs out a laugh. “She's a bit confused, but she just did as I asked, bless her.”

Harvey's lips curve into a smile. “She's going to be a big sister.”

Mike catches his eyes. “Yeah, she is.”

He jumps up. “Come on,” he says, gathering Nela's shoes, “I'll fetch her. Let's go!”

They take a taxi to Rachel's. Harvey tries to explain to Nela on the way that the sibling they told her about is going to come home with them now. Her eyes grow wide, and when Harvey asks her to be good while they are out, she nods solemnly.

“Can I see the baby?” she asks, wringing her hands, and Harvey chuckles.

“Of course you can. We'll bring it home as soon as we can. It won't take all that long, promise. The next time we see you, you'll have a brother or a sister, and then you can say hello.”

It occurs to him then that they don't know the gender of the child, or how old it is, or anything else, really. Mike, too flustered by the unexpected call, didn't remember to ask either.

It doesn't matter, of course. They are just small details that make up the whole, and the whole is the only important thing. They are finally bringing their child home, after months and months of anticipation.

“Okay,” Nela agrees, ripping him from his thoughts. Harvey brushes her hair gently.

“Good girl,” he murmurs, catching Mike's gaze over her head. He averts his eyes quickly, what he finds in the look Mike is giving him making it difficult to keep his composure. He swallows, pressing his lips together as he taps his fingers against his thigh.

They arrive just as Rachel and Logan return. They send Nela up with them, thanking them for their help, and then they watch them go inside, the door slowly falling shut behind them.

“Oh my god,” Mike whispers when it's just the two of them. He turns to Harvey, awe written all over his face.

“I know,” Harvey agrees, his breath forming white puffs in the air.

Mike stares at him in wonder. “This is happening.”

“It really is,” Harvey says, his eyes bright. He smiles as he takes Mike's hand, squeezing it tightly. “Are you ready?”

And Mike just squeezes back and laughs, letting all the joy and excitement bleed into the sound until it seems to fill the air around them. “Honestly? I've never been more ready for anything in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a [moodboard](http://andthetardis.tumblr.com/post/168473427128/where-the-heart-is-i-told-you-once-that-i-chose) for this story if you want to check it out!


	6. Chapter 6

They bring their second daughter home at the beginning of December.

She is ten months old when she comes into their family, and Mike can't believe his luck as he cradles her in his arms, staring at her beautiful, picture-perfect face in wonder.

Her name is Liv, and she is everything Mike ever imagined and so much more. Ten perfect fingers. Ten perfect toes. A snub nose and an adorable amount of fluffy, light brown hair on her head that feels like silk under Mike's fingers. She gets dimples when she smiles and watches everything through big, brown eyes, framed by dark lashes.

She is, in short, an absolute marvel.

“Liv,” Harvey murmurs, and it sounds like a greeting and like reverence, tentative and loving at once, and a sense of utter rightness washes through Mike until he can barely breathe.

Liv. A name like out of a fairytale, Mike thinks. She is the perfect heavy weight in the crook of his arm, has a loud and strong voice she frequently makes use of, and she has got to be the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

No, scratch that. Harvey on the sofa with the girls a few days after they've taken her home, arms curled around them both as they sleep on his chest, is definitely the most beautiful thing Mike has ever seen.

It feels like no time passed at all between first laying eyes on her and bringing her home. It startles him, how fast this new reality of theirs has gotten normal. One child became two, and it feels like it was always meant to be like this. The sight of Liv still takes his breath away sometimes, but there is no denying that she belongs right here with them.

They have yet to have their hearing to finalize the adoption, but Mike has no doubt that everything will go over smoothly. She is already theirs. Her mother died not long ago, and her father was never in the picture. She does have a grandfather a little outside the city, but he is too old to take care of her. Harvey and Mike initially wanted a child with no one left, to give someone else who is alone a family, but after taking one look at her they both just knew that she was it. She was right for them. They have met her grandfather and talked to him, happily agreeing to let him see her every few weeks, and after that it was only a matter of finishing the paperwork.

The first time Nela met her little sister is a moment Mike is sure he will never forget, couldn't, even if he didn't have his memory. The images are burned behind his eyelids forever.

They brought Liv straight to the condo that night, trying to avoid too much new input at once, and Mike called Rachel to ask if she could bring Nela over while Harvey sat down with her. He joined them on the sofa afterwards, resting his chin on Harvey's shoulder as he cuddled up to him, gazing at their new daughter in wonder.

Liv was awake and quiet, for the moment occupied with looking around and taking her new surroundings in. She seemed perfectly content in the crook of Harvey's arm, alternating between watching the apartment and watching them in that intelligent, thoughtful way Mike had a feeling was so characteristic for her.

“She's perfect,” he whispered, feeling Harvey nod beside him. He curled one hand around Harvey's shoulder, gently tracing the lines of her arms and chest with the other. Her skin was warm and soft beneath his, perfectly, undeniably real. It felt new and familiar at once, like something well remembered but to be learned all over again in an entirely different way.

“Hello,” he muttered, blinking repeatedly when her eyes met his. “Hello, love. Welcome home. We're your new dads. It's so very nice to finally meet you.”

He has no idea how long they sat there, the three of them cuddled up as they murmured sweet nothings to her, just looking and touching, quietly getting acquainted. It could only have lasted a few minutes, but it amounted to so much more, stretching beyond anything time could measure.

That moment is endlessly precious to him.

He got up when the bell rang, signaling Harvey to stay put. Liv's forehead had creased at the sound but she didn't cry, just kept watching everything. Harvey had taken her hand, the smile spreading on his face when she'd curled her fingers around his still firmly in place.

Mike sucked in a deep breath before tearing his eyes from the sight.

“Hey,” he said when he opened the door, clearing his throat at the hoarse sound of his voice.

Rachel was outside, holding Nela's hand in hers as she looked at him. Mike hadn't told her anything yet, only asked her to bring Nela home, and she was clearly anxious to hear the news.

“Well?”

“It's a girl,” Mike told her, swallowing against the sudden lump in his throat. “We have another daughter, Rachel. She's inside.”

“Oh my god. Mike, this is wonderful.” She stepped in, engulfing him in a tight hug. “Congratulations. I'm so happy for you.”

“Thank you. Me too, you have no idea.” He wiped his nose, letting out a wet laugh. “God, look at me. I'm a mess.”

Sniffing, he turned to Nela. “Hey, sweetheart, come here.”

He picked her up, holding her close as he whispered to her, “You have a sister, Nela. A beautiful little sister. She's wonderful. You're going to love her.”

Nela watched him with wide eyes, probably equally intimidated by the news and his emotional response to it. The sight made him chuckle, and he ran a hand over her hair, overcome by his affection for her. “Do you want to see her?”

She nodded, her hands gripping his shirt tightly, and he signed Rachel to come with them before closing the door.

“Come on,” he said, carrying Nela inside, “let's meet your sister.”

He put her down when they reached the living room, brushing the back of her hand with his thumb when she slipped it into his.

Spotting Harvey on the sofa, she whispered, “Dad?”

Harvey looked up, smiling at her. “Hey, Nela. Come closer, it's alright. Take a look.”

Nela gripped Mike's hand as she took a few shy steps forward.

“Nela,” Mike introduced her, and it took all the effort he could muster to keep his voice steady, “this is Liv. Liv, meet Nela. She's your big sister.”

Liv cooed, her eyes moving aimlessly over her surroundings. Nela's, however, were fixed on her. She stared at her with her mouth open, transfixed for a long, silent moment.

“It's okay, sweetheart,” Mike told her, crouching down beside her. “You can say hello.”

“Hello,” Nela repeated, her eyes wide. Her hand twitched, but she didn't move. She only averted her gaze to glance at Harvey, whispering, “Can I touch her?”

“Sure you can,” Harvey agreed, angling his arms to give her better access. “Just be gentle.”

Nela nodded seriously, bringing her hand down to caress Liv's head. Mike was struck by the sudden need to capture this moment, but when he glanced up, he saw that Rachel was already reaching for her phone.

“Thanks,” he mouthed. She just shook her head with a smile.

He turned to his family again, unable to name the feeling taking hold of him as he watched Nela welcome her sister, lying peacefully in Harvey's arms like she belonged there.

“She looks weird,” Nela finally said. Harvey gave a soft snort.

Mike chuckled. “You looked like that too, once. Remember the pictures I showed you? She won't look like this forever, though. She'll get bigger soon.”

“Soon,” Nela repeated, reaching out to pat Liv's hair again. “Okay.”

Mike met Harvey's gaze, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing.

Having had enough of standing around, Nela moved to climb onto the sofa. Harvey shifted so she could lean against him as she resumed her gentle caresses, her lips slightly parted as she touched Liv with care, like it was a task to be executed only with utmost seriousness.

Mike allowed himself another moment of just taking the scene in, trying to comprehend how this was his reality. This was his life. These people belonged to him, and they always would.

There couldn't be anything more valuable than that.

He took a deep breath to compose himself before he turned to Rachel, who had kept in the background so far. “Come here,” he asked, not even caring about the hoarseness of his voice as he waved her over. “I want you to meet our new daughter.”

Rachel smiled at Liv when Harvey made room for her, reaching out to touch her hand, curled into a small fist. “Hello, you. Oh my god.” She shook her head. “She's beautiful.”

“Isn't she?” Harvey agreed proudly.

“Congratulations, you two. This is incredible.”

Incredible, Mike thinks, was a pretty appropriate word to describe the first few hours they got to spend with their daughters.

Rachel left soon, and Mike only showed her out before heading straight back inside, not wanting to miss a second of this indescribable moment. He joined them on the couch, taking over Liv to cradle her in his arms while Harvey placed Nela on his lap.

Time was rendered meaningless as they sat together, entertaining Liv when she got bored, soothing her when she cried, talking and smiling at her until she smiled back. They let Nela stay up longer that night, cuddled between them as she asked questions and kept touching Liv until her eyes drooped more and more and Liv started growing restless with hunger.

Harvey went to prepare her food, the surreal sense of déjà vu not lost on either of them, while Mike coaxed Nela into going to bed by assuring her that Liv would still be there in the morning, barely managing to tear her from her little sister.

She has grown tired of staring at Liv all day since then, but every once in a while she will sit down to watch her, looking at her like she can't get enough of the sight. Mike can relate to the feeling.

Harvey and him have taken to putting her down between them, content to just gaze at her and watch her movements, her expression, take in her warmth and the sounds she makes while letting her adjust to them in her own time.

And adjust she does just fine. It's a change for all of them, but throughout the tumult Mike finds that taking care of a baby is as impossible to unlearn as riding a bike.

It's everything they remember from Nela, only in an entirely different way. Liv didn't stumble into their lives the way Nela did, and while things are still chaotic, they are more prepared this time. Mike doesn't spend hours agonizing over how he's supposed to handle her or find the right family. She already is right where she belongs.

Liv is older than Nela was when she came to them, too. She was in foster care for three weeks before Harvey and Mike brought her home, and she's still getting used to them, but only a few days in Mike notices her smile growing wider and more frequent, and the realization nearly makes his heart jump out of his chest.

She is louder than Nela, more demanding in her nature and harder to calm down, but Mike can't bring himself to regret the loss of sleep and quiet when he looks at her. Harvey is convinced that she will become more balanced once she's properly settled, and Mike is inclined to agree.

What she also is, though, is extremely cuddly and affectionate. She may be harder to please, but once they manage, she turns into a ray of sunshine. Laughing as freely and often as she cries, their days quickly become a whirlwind of emotions and turmoil, and tired and flustered as he is in the beginning, Mike wouldn't have it any other way.

Yes, it's everything they already know, but it's also completely different. Which isn't surprising. After all, they are different too.

Mike doesn't work at Pearson Specter anymore, and university is a lot less demanding than the insane hours at the firm were. He has classes, but he can afford to attend less of them for the time being, at least until the dust has settled. Charlotte has happily offered to provide him with the material he's missing in exchange for baby pictures and frequent visits, an offer he gladly accepts.

Harvey, for his part, takes the rest of the year off, telling Jessica to handle his clients and that he is under no circumstances to be disturbed before his return next year, thank you very much. (Mike privately thinks that Jessica probably would have kicked him out if he hadn't taken the time off himself, but he appreciates the declaration for what it is.)

Life with two children is different from how it was with just one, too. Their days are busier, much louder and certainly more chaotic, but infinitely more rewarding. Seeing his daughters together makes Mike's heart lift until he feels like he might burst with it, especially when Liv laughs at something Nela does or Nela insists on playing with her sister.

She seems to adapt well to the fact that she isn't the sole focus of attention anymore, and though they weren't particularly worried about that, it's still a relief. Mike thinks that it must have been weird for her at first, but they made it a point to still spend a lot of time with her individually, and after a while she even asked to be with Liv instead, which he takes as a good sign.

A good part of the reason she accepted her fathers' attention now being divided so readily is probably down to their friends frequently taking her out for special trips or adventures, leaving no room for any feelings of abandonment or jealousy to come up. Mike is insanely grateful to all of them, not just because it has the pleasant side effect of him and Harvey getting a few hours of rest when Liv lets them.

Everything is still a little tumultuous, but between the two of them and their friends around them, they are making it work. And it's so wonderful, finally having the family that Mike dreamed of for so long. He loves seeing Harvey with the girls, he loves seeing Nela with her sister, he loves seeing Liv seeking them out and gracing them with toothy smiles, adjusting to them more and more until it's like she's always been there.

Time passes quickly, their packed days seeming to fly by in the general state of exception that has become their life. Christmas is right around the corner before they know it, and while it's not their first Christmas as a family, it still feels all new.

They spend the day before taking a walk through the holiday version of New York Mike knows will leave Nela in awe, the decorated houses and blinking windows trying to lure last-minute buyers inside, the ice skaters in Central Park, the tree at Rockefeller Center even Liv enjoys for its bright and blinking lights, before returning to the shelter of their apartment, warming up with hot chocolate and a Christmas movie or two when Liv lets them. Mike lights some candles – remnants from Harvey's proposal, the memory putting a smile on his face – while Harvey helps Nela put up the stockings and discusses which cookies best to leave for Santa, and then they all cuddle up on the sofa until it's time for bed.

Nela naturally wakes them the next morning, unable to fall back asleep barely after dawn. It's a miracle she fell asleep at all. Mike goes to fetch Liv, awoken by the excited noises in the bedroom, and Harvey picks Nela up, wishing her a merry Christmas before teasingly asking if she thinks she got any presents. They relocate to the living room once they are all up, still in their pajamas, soft and sleepy in the early morning light.

They spend the holidays quietly, just the four of them, and Mike thinks it's the most perfect Christmas he's ever had. He spends the entire day reverent at the sight of his family bathed in candlelight, Nela's delight about the presents and awe for her little sister, Harvey's glistening eyes when he watches their daughters before looking at Mike. They can't seem to stop touching, constantly feeling the need to reassure each other that this is real, and so they don't. Marcus and the family are coming to visit in a few days, and while Mike was initially disappointed that they wouldn't be there for Christmas, he can't help but feel now that it was the right call. Liv is happily integrated in their family, but she's hesitant with other people, not yet used to all the change, and he wants her to have a good time too, even if she won't remember it.

“Well, she'll have the approximately ten thousand pictures you're taking to look at, at least,” Harvey points out when he says as much.

“You know what, you keep mocking me for that, but don't think I haven't seen you looking at them on several occasions.”

“Well, I can't let all your hard work go to waste, can I?” Harvey says, pulling him closer by the waist. Mike smiles at Liv, balanced on Harvey's hip, before glancing up.

“I can't help it. You two were just too cute to pass up on.”

Harvey sighs. “Cute. Right. That's what I aim for.”

“Ah-ah!” Liv lets out, pounding her little fist against Harvey's chest. He gives her an amused look.

“What's that? What are you saying, Liv?” He chuckles when she babbles something, taking her hand and shaking it a little before pressing a kiss there.

When he looks back at Mike, he's smirking. “I mean, that devoted-fresh-dad look you've got going there is also pretty sexy, so...”

“Mike,” Harvey says, mockingly scandalized, “not in front of the children.”

Mike just plants a kiss on his lips in response. “Merry Christmas, Harvey,” he tells him, smiling when Harvey leans in to kiss him again, properly.

“Merry Christmas, Mike.”

When it's time to open the presents Harvey holds a wriggling Liv on his lap while Mike pats the space between them for Nela to sit down. She climbs onto the sofa, patting Liv carefully, and the fact that she isn't all that occupied with the presents, instead watching her sister in awe, fills Mike with so much affection that he nearly tears up. He couldn't have gotten more lucky if he'd tried.

“Ready?” he asks, lifting his eyebrows. He laughs when she claps her hands together, nodding avidly.

“Yes! Let's start, Daddy!”

As the youngest member of the family – and also the one with the shortest attention span – Liv gets to open her presents first, with help from an eager Nela, of course.

Most of her gifts are from their friends, the picture Rachel took of them when they first brought her home in a frame, a new set of clothes from Donna, a music box from Louis and Jessica and a small pair of shoes from Charlotte. Mike and Harvey didn't have much time to think about what to get Liv, and they still had most of what she's going to need from Nela, but there was one thing they both wanted her to have. She is too young to understand it, of course, but she eyes the necklace with interest, trying to grasp the charm with her fist.

It's a locket like the one they gave Nela for her first birthday, almost the same design but with some small differences to make it unique. They got a picture from Liv's grandfather of him with her mother. It was taken a few years ago, but according to him she barely changed, and he told them he would want Liv to know her like this.

Nela gets to open her presents next. Harvey puts Liv on the floor when she grows weary of being in one place, then fetches the presents for Nela to unwrap. She is delighted about her new Lego sets, the various new books she got – she's still invested in reading – and the blanket with a Minnie Mouse print to match her stuffed toy.

“Do you like it, sweetheart?” Harvey asks, caressing her head, and she nods, nearly flinging herself at him.

“I _love_ it,” she tells him, and he chuckles.

“Good. I'm glad.”

She hugs Mike too, then forgets all about them as she inspects her presents more closely. When she has slipped from the sofa to join Liv on the floor and try out her new toys, Harvey turns to look at Mike. “Now you?” he asks, and there is something in his expression that makes Mike listen up.

“Eager to give me my gift, huh?” When Harvey merely gives him a canting look, he chuckles. “Alright, let me have it. You got me curious.”

Harvey just nods, reaching into his pocket to take out a small, black box. Mike raises his eyebrows.

“What's that? It's not a ring, is it? In case you forgot, I already agreed to marry you,” he jokes.

“It's not a ring,” Harvey says, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. “But it's something to go with the wedding next year, in a way. When everything is a little less chaotic.”

“Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about, but now you've got my attention.” Mike holds out his hand. “Let's see it. I'm ready.”

Harvey looks very smug all of a sudden. He hands him the box, and Mike can feel his eyes on him as he opens it. He is soon distracted by what he finds inside, though.

It's a key. Not a small, symbolic dangler. It's big and solid, definitely real.

“Oh my god. What does this belong to?”

“A house.”

Mike stares at him. “Are you telling me that this key belongs to a house that belongs to... us?”

“Well, it's more of a symbol. There are actually three keys.”

“Three?” Mike chokes out. “You bought three houses?”

“I haven't bought anything yet,” Harvey corrects. “It's a final selection. I've been looking around and I think I found something you're going to like.”

Mike swallows. “But why-”

“I know you've been thinking about how to manage the space we have with Liv and everything. It could work, sure, but I got me thinking. This was my home before it became ours. And I still love this apartment, but it was never meant to be a family home. I wanted something that belonged to us, all of us.”

“So you decided to give me a house for Christmas,” Mike finishes, shaking his head.

“Well, it's not just for you. I'll benefit from it too. It's for both of us, and for our daughters.”

 _Our daughters_. Mike can't stop himself from grinning, not knowing whether the words or the fact that Harvey was attentive enough to pick up on his worries and do something about them touches him more. Something entirely over the top, of course, but Harvey wouldn't be Harvey without his slight dramatic streak.

“I don't know what to say,” Mike tells him. “This is incredible.”

The corner of Harvey's mouth lifts. “Do you want to see them?”

He takes out his phone when Mike nods, opening his gallery before handing it to him.

“Holy- wow,” Mike whispers. He scrolls through the pictures, his eyes growing wider with every swipe.

Light. Space. Open, beautiful rooms. They look like something out of a dream, like those places you could catch in some documentary on the lifestyle of the rich, but never dream of having yourself.

And Mike is holding the key to them in his hands.

He has no idea where Harvey managed to find these houses, let alone when he looked for them. All three of them are different, unique in their own way, one more perfect than the other. Mike could see himself in all of them, and he has no idea which one he is going to choose.

They all have something in common, though. They don't have the same air of bachelor's lair he always found the condo to have. They are less artful, more down-to-earth. When he looks at them, he thinks of comfort and calm and warmth. All of them feel more... homely. They feel like _them_.

“Harvey,” Mike whispers, swallowing as he looks up. “These are perfect.”

“I'm glad. The final choice is up to you. We can go look at them next week if you want.”

“Can we go right now?”

Harvey chuckles. Mike puts the phone down, shaking his head. “I love you. I love you so much. Thank you.”

“I love you too. And you're very welcome.” Harvey curls his fingers on his thighs, smiling at Mike's reaction, and Mike grasps his hands, leaning in to bring their lips together. Harvey tastes sweet and familiar, like a wonderful future and like home, and Mike is smiling so hard that he can barely kiss him, but he'll be damned if he isn't going to try.

It's a fantastic present, of course it is, but it doesn't matter. Not really. He doesn't need any presents, doesn't need anything else than what's right here.

Mike already has everything he could possibly ask for.

* * *

**_Six months later_ **

Mike runs his palms over the trousers of his new tux for the umpteenth time, trying to get rid of the stickiness that seems to cling to his skin. If Harvey was with him he would chide him for ruining the material, but Harvey isn't here, because Donna insisted they aren't allowed to see each other until they walk down the aisle, because apparently that's an important tradition and she couldn't bear to have this day be anything less than perfect, not when they are finally getting married.

They are getting married.

Mike shuts his eyes, forcing deep breaths into his lungs. The weather is mild for the end of June, but he can feel a thin sheen of sweat forming on his forehead, effectively ruining the calm, composed air he is supposed to give off. Donna is going to kill him.

An almost hysterical giggle rises in him. Here he is, on his wedding day, worried that the maid of honor is going to kill one of the grooms.

_Breathe._

Mike has no idea why he is so nervous. It's just Harvey. It's _Harvey_. He's marrying the love of his life, his best friend in the world, the one he wants to grow old and bitter with. He's waited so long for this day, and now that it's finally here he is too busy trying not to pass out to properly realize it.

It's not doubts. His feet are comfortably warm, and really, after everything they have been through together, how could they not be? There could never be any doubt in his mind that Harvey is the one for him and that right here, right now is exactly where he's supposed to be.

No, Mike is just apparently not as cool in the face of such a monumental moment as he would like to pretend he is. He walked into a drug deal with a briefcase full of pot once, no problem, but this?

Maybe it's because he still can't quite believe he ended up here. Having to dive into the criminal world to get money for his sick grandmother? Sounds like him. Marrying New York City's best closer with their two beautiful daughters watching in the audience? Yeah, he's still getting used to that. Though part of him hopes that he never will.

To distract himself from the queasy feeling he can't get rid of, he closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, trying to focus on the details rather than the whole.

A cool breeze brushes his face, easing the heat of his cheeks marginally. They chose a good day for the wedding. It's not hot, and Mike is really glad that it isn't, because they picked a cake with chocolate cream (Nela's choice) and he would have hated for it to go to waste.

It must almost be time now. Mike feels like he's been standing here for ages, but also like no time at all has passed. He can hear people chattering lowly inside and tries to focus on that. He goes over their guest list again, still surprised by how many people there are, not just on Harvey's side, but also on his.

They sat down a while ago after finally setting the date to talk about the guest list. Harvey told him that he had no problem with a small wedding if he was more comfortable with that, but Mike didn't want him to miss out on anything out of consideration for him. In the end they settled on a compromise, inviting everyone they wanted to share this day with, but no one who would just be there for appearances' sake like old colleagues they hadn't talked to in forever or, god forbid, someone official from Harvard.

They still ended up with a good amount of people, and thinking of them now, Mike can't help but feel that they invited all the right ones.

Marcus, Katie, and the kids are there, staying the whole week for an extended visit. There's Charlotte somewhere, probably complimenting Nela's dress. David came too, a special guest as the one responsible for Liv's presence in their lives in the first place.

Their family from Pearson Specter is a given. He only caught a glimpse of Jessica so far, but he nearly choked when he did. If she looks like she's attending a runway show at work, she looks like a goddess now. Rachel and Donna color coordinated as the maids of honor, both of them looking nothing less than stunning. Louis arrived early, but while he didn't seem all that occupied with the wedding, he took over Liv as soon as he saw her instead, apparently having decided to be the one responsible for entertaining her throughout the day. Mike already saw Harold in the crowd too, and he makes a mental note to seek him out later and thank him for giving him the push he needed to move on, even if he didn't do it knowingly. Provided he can remember anything at all after the ceremony, of course.

Later. Once they are actually, finally married.

 _Deep breaths_ , he reminds himself. He wonders how Harvey is doing, then dismisses the thought. Cool as a cucumber, probably. And if he isn't, it's better that Mike doesn't know. It would only make him even more nervous to see cracks in Harvey's composure.

The ceremony itself will be pretty straight forward. No long and boring speeches. A few choice words, their vows, and then they'll be married. The only thing they really had to think about was their entrance. Since their parents bringing them to the altar is out of the question for both of them, they decided to come in from the sides at the same time and later on walk down the aisle as husband and husband.

“Jesus fuck,” Mike curses.

“Ah-ah, what was that I just heard?”

He turns around, finding Rachel leaning in the doorway. “The kids aren't here, I'm allowed to curse.”

She smiles at him, stepping closer. “Nervous?”

He groans. “Terribly.”

She pats his arm. “It's okay. Your soon-to-be husband isn't holding up much better.”

“What?” Mike shuts his eyes. “Oh god, don't tell me that.”

“It's cute.” Rachel grins at him. “The two of you have been together for ages, you already have two kids, and yet the thought of getting married is still making you weak in the knees.”

“It's not _cute_. Stop. This is serious.”

“It's absolutely adorable.” She puts a hand on his back. “Come on. Ready to go?”

He blinks at her. “What?”

“It's time.” She looks like she's trying very hard to hold back a laugh. “You know, for your wedding? Donna told me to have you ready in two.”

“Oh shit, Rachel.”

“Hey, calm down. It's okay.”

“You're saying that now, but I'm gonna remind you of this exact conversation when our roles are reversed in a few weeks.”

“You have my permission. Now look at me. That's it.” She holds his gaze, giving him an encouraging smile. “Talk to me. What are you nervous about?”

“I don't know.”

She gives him a look.

“What? I mean, what if I forget the words, or I forget to say yes, or-”

“Details,” she interrupts him, waving her hand. “You know what matters? You, and Harvey. Getting married. That's all. Okay?”

He lets out a slow breath. “Okay.”

Rachel checks the time, then straightens with a deep breath. “You gonna be alright out there?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good. Because Harvey is waiting for you.”

It's that thought Mike focuses on as she steers him outside, past the ridiculously expensive flower arrangements into the hall where they are holding the ceremony. He falters a little when the warmth of her hand on his back disappears but remembers to keep going, through the door to the place where he's going to say two of the most important words of his life.

First there is just a whirl of colors and people, smiling faces and hushed conversations. Mike remembers to force air into his lungs, his eyes tracing the room in search of Harvey.

And then he sees him. Appearing as calm and ready as ever, the only indication of his own nerves his curled fingers at his side, looking jaw-droppingly gorgeous in his brand-new tux as he walks up to the altar.

Mike lets out a slow breath as his focus narrows down on him.

And suddenly it's okay. It's true, none of the details are important. He's going to marry Harvey, and he will walk out of this hall as Mike Specter-Ross, and as long as Harvey is there with him, nothing else matters.

Harvey smiles at him like he can read his thoughts, or maybe he's thinking the exact same thing, and the sight is so breathtakingly beautiful and achingly familiar that Mike feels a sense of calm wash through him that numbs the last of his nerves.

It's better than okay. It's perfect. It's _right_.

“Alright?” Harvey asks quietly when they have taken their place, and when Mike nods he seems to relax too. The change is only marginal, probably invisible to anyone else, but Mike knows him, can read him well enough to see the signs.

“Hey,” he whispers, biting his lip to keep himself from grinning when Harvey catches his gaze. “We're getting married.”

Harvey rolls his eyes, his lips curving up. “God help me, what am I getting myself into?”

“You love me.” Mike grins openly now, and Harvey shoots him a look that clearly translates to _damn right, I do._

Mike wants to say more, but the officiant clears his throat that moment, waiting until everyone in the room has fallen silent before he begins. Mike takes a deep breath, holding Harvey's gaze before turning to listen.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Michael James Ross and Harvey Reginald Specter in marriage...”

It's good that Mike already has the words memorized because he is finding it really hard to concentrate, his attention frequently diverted by Harvey, looking like an absolute marvel, sending him gazes that make his knees feel weak.

He hears something about the years they have already spent together, something about the challenges they have faced, which elicits a laugh from their guests, and then the officiant addresses them directly and he had really better pay attention for that.

“Mike and Harvey, today you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your married life together. Every day that follows, you will choose each other all over again in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you as you learn and grow together. Through your partnership, may you triumph over the challenges in your path the same way you mastered every obstacle you have faced before. In each other's arms, may you always find a safe place to call home.”

Home. The simple truth of the word renders Mike speechless. Harvey is his home. That's what they found in each other, ages before either of them put a name to it. That's what Harvey is to him, always has been. A place to come back to, a steady presence of comfort and support. Warmth and love wrapped up in one person, one wonderful, enigmatic, absolutely irresistible human being that used to be a stranger and now means the world to Mike.

 _Home_.

He is struck by a sudden wave of unadulterated love and gratefulness for this man, filling every part of him, and he is so caught up in the feeling that he barely hears the question before Harvey says, eyes bright and his voice loud and clear, “I do.”

Mike draws a deep breath, the words playing in his mind on repeat, a joyful loop of _I do, I do, I do._

“And do you, Mike, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

Mike is hit by the sudden urge to laugh because really, how could he have doubted that he would find the words? He wants to scream them from the rooftops until everyone knows.

“ _God_ , yes.” He clears his throat, flushing at the barely concealed laughter from the audience. “I mean, yes, of course I do. I do.”

The officiant chuckles. “Harvey, place the ring on Mike's finger and say, with this ring, I thee wed.”

Harvey is almost smirking as he takes Mike's hand, endlessly gentle, and slides the ring onto his finger. It's cool and foreign, and for a second Mike is so distracted by examining his own hand that he almost misses him saying, “With this ring, Mike, I thee wed.”

Then it's Mike's turn, and he repeats the words as he takes Harvey's hand, and when his eyes catch on the sight of the golden band sitting on his finger like it belongs there, he is swamped by the realization that he _did_ it. He is married to Harvey now. The knowledge is dizzying, absolutely surreal.

When he glances up, Harvey looks like can't quite believe it either.

“Through the power vested in me by the State, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss each other now.”

Harvey squeezes his hand, lifting an eyebrow. “Ready, Mr. Specter-Ross?”

Mike shakes his head with a laugh. “Oh, just kiss me already,” he demands, and then he pulls Harvey in by his lapels and kisses him square on the mouth to the sound of their friends and family cheering in the background.

His lips taste familiar and full of promise at once. Harvey is smiling into the kiss, wrapping his arms around him tightly before giving him the slightest dip. Mike chuckles, refusing to let go of him as he cups Harvey's face, only pulling him closer.

As far as first kisses as married couples go, Mike thinks that theirs is pretty damn spectacular. Then again, with the two of them, what isn't?

He would have happily gone on kissing Harvey forever, but after a while he becomes aware of the people around them, one of them in particular, cutting through the bliss in his mind with her excited voice.

“Daddy!”

He draws back, exchanging one long, heavy look with Harvey before he turns to their guests, finding Nela in the crowd. He grins, waving at her, and somebody starts cheering (he's pretty sure it's Donna) and then suddenly everyone is clapping and calling for them, drowning out anything he might have wanted to say.

Mike stands and watches, swallowing against the lump forming in his throat. His eyes catch on the crowd, all of the people smiling at him, and for a moment he can do nothing but stare to take it all in.

Before Harvey, before Nela and Liv and everything that led to this day, Mike used to think that if he ever got married, he would have to do so without family. Orphan's lot. In his mind, his side of the aisle was never anything but empty, maybe with Grammy and Trevor there earlier on, later with no one at all. But today he has a bigger family than he ever could have imagined. It's not just Harvey and the girls. It's everyone, from Marcus and Katie to Rachel and Donna, Charlotte, Louis and Jessica, even Harold sitting not far from him, smiling at the sight of Liv in Louis' lap.

It's everyone who came to see him today, who came because of him. This is his family, the one he chose and that chose him in return, allowing him to share this day with people who love him, against all odds.

Mike used to think that luck was something that happened to other people. Harvey doesn't believe in luck, insists that he makes his own, but on a completely ordinary day a few years ago Mike stumbled into a hotel room with a briefcase full of pot to meet the love of his life and get an opportunity nobody else ever would, and if that wasn't sheer dumb luck, then he doesn't know what is.

Harvey steps beside him, putting his hand in his to lace their fingers together. Mike looks at him, his smile growing until his cheeks hurt. He squeezes his hand, holding on tightly.

Mike used to believe that he was damned to be unlucky. That his was a story of sadness, of unused potential and wasted opportunities. But he knows better now. He knows that for all the pain he had to go through in his life he got something outstanding in return, and that's not something many people get, but for some reason he was one of the lucky few.

Mike is not unlucky at all. He's not sure, but he thinks he might just be the luckiest man in the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story goes on… First of all, thank you so much to everyone who read along and especially those of you who commented! I really can't tell you what your responses mean to me. But as they say, it ain't over till it's over! I'll be back after Christmas with the third and final installment of this series, which takes us (a lot) farther into the family’s future and is structured a little differently, so stay tuned :) I hope to see you back for that! Until then, happy holidays and much love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, so if you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out!
> 
> If you have any questions, thoughts, concrit, or just want to tell me something, comments make me extremely happy! I always love hearing from you guys <3


End file.
